


The Foxwife

by Rustythedragon



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kitsune, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustythedragon/pseuds/Rustythedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veterinarian Elsa finds an injured fox on her way home from work. She decides to rescue it, but gets far more than she bargained for when the fox turns out to be a magical creature, capable of taking on the form of a beautiful girl, who has her heart set on making Elsa her new wife! (Elsanna, not related)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Road Home

The summer heat faded with the sun as Elsa walked down the street. A breeze had picked up, blowing hot air down the pavement, but the moment she entered the tree lined path through the park, the temperature dropped, and deliciously cool shadows dappled over her pale skin. Elsa reached up, untying the bun her hair was in, letting her braid fall loosely over her back. She ran her fingers through disheveled bangs, letting the wispy free hairs drift in the breeze.

It was a beautiful evening. The heat of the day waned, giving way to cooler air and the sun dipped low in the sky casting golden shadows on the greenery around her. Elsa loved to walk home through the park after work. It was always quiet, even when people were about, as if everyone who entered the tree-lined lane held their voices in awe or respect. The only sound was the wind rustling through the leaves in gentle waves, like an ocean lapping at the shore. The silence was almost magical, until a yelp split the air.

Elsa jumped, startled. She looked around, but she was the only person on the path. The trees went eerily still. Then the noise came again, longer and sadder.

An animal? Elsa wasn't sure. She held her hands over her chest, trying to calm the noise of her breath thundering through her ears. When it came a third time, Elsa rushed towards it. It was most likely an animal and it sounded hurt. She knew she shouldn't approach a strange animal, especially if it was injured, but who better to assess the situation than a veterinarian?

Elsa stumbled through the bushes towards the cry. She hadn't run far when she ran right up against a chain link fence. Her fingers curled through the links as she leaned against it for support, listening for the sound again. The trees remained quiet. Panic rose in Elsa's chest. What if she couldn't find it, what if it was on the other side of the fence, what if she was lost and it took her days to find her way out of the wilderness and back to civilization? She shook her head. Normally she was prone to flights of fancy, but that last thought was just plain ridiculous. Though there were plenty of parks and trees around, she still lived in suburbia. She chewed her lip deciding where to go to next. Losing the animal was a real possibility. If it was scared and didn't want to be found, it likely wouldn't be.

Leaves rustled not five feet away against the fence. Elsa stepped forward, slowly and ever so carefully, reaching out to move the bushes aside.

“Hello?” Her voice took on the higher pitch it usually did when she dealt with animals. “Are you in there? Don't be scared now. I'm here to help.” Not that she thought the creature would understand, but talking in a soothing voice would let it know she was approaching.

Elsa drew back a branch and a flash of reddish fur lit up in the golden light between the the trees. A pair of dark eyes looked up as a fox tilted it's head to meat her gaze. Elsa wanted to squeal, but restrained herself. What an adorable little fox!

Neither moved as each inspected the other. The fox remained still, then it began to tremble.

Elsa wondered why it hadn't run away yet. Maybe it was sick, or maybe... She saw the leg it was protecting, the one stuck in the fence. A small graze of crimson ran sharply over the rusty fur.

“Oh you poor thing!” Elsa leaned forward, but the fox backed away, squishing itself against the fence. “Oh no! No no, it's ok, I won't hurt you.” Elsa crouched low to make herself as less menacing as possible.

Elsa knew better than to try to pick up and injured wild animal, or should have known better anyway. Her decision was made in an instant. “It's going to be alright. I know you're scared but I'll be right back. I promise.” Elsa took her time getting back to the path, breaking a number of branches so she could find her way back to the fox. It didn't seem to be going anywhere, and as long as it stayed quiet, nothing else would come along to harm it.

The light was fading. As soon as Elsa found the path, she broke into a run back to her apartment. It was stupid, she should have called Kristoff. It was his job to take care of situations like this, but she had made a promise, and no matter how silly it sounded – or that it was to a fox – Elsa meant to keep it. She ran up the stairs to her room, wheezing as she fumbled to put the key in the lock. She really wasn't used to this kind of physical exertion. Once inside she quickly rounded up a few things including a thick blanket and a pair of wire cutters. She wasn't sure how badly the fox was trapped, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

By the time Elsa returned to the park, the lamp post lights were coming on along the path. It was getting darker. Anxiety tightened her chest, and she worried she wouldn't be able to find her way back to the fox, but her path of broken branches stuck out, even in the fading light. Elsa pointed a flashlight into the trees. Everything seemed scarier and more ominous than in the golden evening light she had been enjoying only a short while ago. She pressed on, pushing her way through the brush, her trail easy to follow. Perhaps she wasn't such a failure of a Girl Guide after all.

The fox jumped at the approaching light and pulled hard on it's leg stuck in the fence.

“Oh no! Don't do that!” Elsa cooed. “Please, don't be scared. It's only me, and I won't hurt you.”

The fox stopped pulling and examined Elsa with questioning eyes. Elsa smiled. She wished she had some sedatives with her, but that would require a trip back to the clinic. No, she was going to have to do this the old fashioned way. She quickly snapped the blanket over the foxes head, covering it's eyes and mouth. And wrapping it tightly under one arm. She continued to talk soothingly to it. It was the only form of sedative she had. After the initial panic, the fox stopped struggling. Either the blanket had calmed it, or it became resigned to it's fate. Elsa was unsure which.

She squished the fox underneath her, apologizing profusely, then reached out to the bleeding paw stuck in the fence. The cut appeared superficial, but the tangle it had managed to wrap it's poor little paw in was quite the mess. Elsa was thankful for the wire cutters. A few snips and it was easy to pull the paw free. But they weren't out of the woods yet. _Literally_ , Elsa though as she looked around her. Everything looked pale and ghostly in the light of her flashlight. The sun had completely deserted her.

Elsa picked up her bundle. The fox jerked around a bit, but only managed to tangle itself further in the blanket. Elsa giggled at it's attempted bid for freedom. “You're so cute, but I can't let you go just yet. We have to take care of that little paw of yours.”

The fox quieted.

“And we're going to have to get you some shots too...”

The fox wiggled rambunctiously in her arms.

Elsa laughed. “Now, I know no one likes shots, but I promise, I'll be gentle.” She squeezed the blanket under her arm and headed for her apartment.

Elsa was thankful the fox didn't seem too keen on trying to bite her, only escaping it's blanket prison. Elsa had tied the blanket securely around the fox, with it's injured paw sticking out the only opening. Once back in her apartment, Elsa fell into her work. She had only a first aid kit and a few other tools, but they would do. The fox didn't need surgery, just to have it's wound cleaned and bandaged. That she could do without having to take it to the clinic.

When her work was done, she took the blanket-ball down to an animal carrier sitting against the wall. Elsa opened the corner of the blanket and the fox jumped forward, only to realize it was being released into another holding cell.

The fox turned and gave Elsa the dirtiest glare imaginable.

“Sorry!” Elsa latched the door shut, “It's for your own good though. I can't have you running around my apartment and I can't very well let you loose until your paw has healed. But don't worry this is only temporary. I promise, the accommodations at the clinic are bigger.”

The fox turned away, curling itself into a ball in the back of the carrier. It picked at the bandages a little, but Elsa was good at her work, and they would not come loose easily. The fox licked the bandages a little, then seemed satisfied and lay it's head on top of it's crossed paws. It looked slyly at Elsa out of the corner of its eyes, then closed them.

Elsa wasn't sure if it had gone to sleep or was feigning to see what she would do next. A yawn escaped her lips. She was tired. It had been a long day at the clinic, and then all this excitement! Now that her adrenaline was fading, all Elsa wanted to do was crawl into bed.

“Well, don't stay up too late! Good night little fox!” Elsa went to her room to prepare for bed.

The fox didn't make a sound.

* * *

Elsa awoke to the most amazing smell in the world. Someone was frying bacon and eggs. If only it were real. She would be sorry when she woke form this wonderful dream. But as her room came into focus around her, the smells and sounds of breakfast cooking got stronger, not weaker. Elsa rubbed her eyes. Something wasn't right. Then every muscle in her body went taught. Someone was in her apartment.

Had she left the door unlocked? Did some unsuspecting neighbour mistake her apartment for theirs? Had someone broken in... to use the kitchen?

This was absurd. This wasn't happening. Elsa put her feet on the floor as quietly as possible, and got up. She walked to her bedroom door, which she always left open, and peered into the living room. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was as she'd left it except... Elsa's heart stopped. The door to the animal carrier was open. Had someone broken in, stolen the fox and... what, was making her breakfast? That didn't make any sense.

Elsa strode out into the room and rounded the corner to the kitchen. She froze at the sight before her. Morning sun streamed through the kitchen window, catching the fiery red hair of a woman standing at the stove, frying bacon. Even stranger, the woman was wearing nothing but an apron, the strings bouncing off a pert backside as she moved around. And the freckles. There were freckles everywhere.

Elsa felt her knees weaken. This was it. She had finally lost her mind. The stress of work, or maybe it was the fox. She didn't remember it biting her, but perhaps it did and now she had some disease that was making her hallucinate!

“Oh my gosh, did I wake you!? I'm so, so sorry!” The girl had spotted Elsa, and now she was facing her and talking. But Elsa couldn't concentrate, only stare at the ample breasts straining against the fabric of the apron.

“What...” Elsa struggled to form a coherent though. “Who are you? How did you get in? What are doing here?!”

The girl bit her lip, her eyes darting around the kitchen. Elsa suspected that she had an explanation, but was deciding how much to say.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to force her brain to start working, “You know what, it doesn't matter. I'm sure you've got the wrong apartment.”

The girl laughed. “No I'm sure I'm in the right one, and I'm sorry for startling you like this, but I wanted to thank you for last night.”

“OK...” Elsa took a step back, “Now I _know_ you have the wrong apartment!”

The girl forcefully stuck out her arm under Elsa's nose, almost beaning Elsa in the face in the process. The arm had a scratch on it. It was red and angry, but seemed more superficial than... Elsa took another step back. She looked at the girl, then swivelled around to look at the empty animal carrier in the corner. She did it again. Back and forth.

“Great, now I know I've messed things up!” The girl tucked a strand of flaming hair behind her ear. “I wanted to thank you for rescuing me last night. It was supposed to be a surprise! You weren't supposed to wake up!” She retracted her arm, and brought both hands to her cheeks smooshing them together. Her face grew red enough to match her hair, and her eyes grew wet, tears threatening at the edges. “I really screwed this up! I'm so sorry! Oh! I can't do anything right!”

Something about the tears brought Elsa back to earth. She hated to see others cry, and watching this strange, misguided girl about to implode in her kitchen was more than she could bear. She reached out, gently pulling the girl's arm away from her face and examined the wound. “Are you ok?”

The girl sniffed back hard against the tears and her eyes brightened. They were the most beautiful colour, not quite blue, but not green either. “Yes! Thanks to you!”

“How...” Elsa had a million questions. Where should she start? Then the smell of burning hit her nose.

The girl screeched, grabbing the pan of bacon. “No no no! Don't you dare burn!” She swung the pan under the faucet and reached for the tap.

Elsa acted fast, knocking the pan out of the girl's hand, but in the process she also knocked the girl over. A hand grabbed Elsa's shoulder and she went crashing to the floor, except the floor wasn't nearly as hard as she expected. Someone soft had broken her fall.

“Idiot! You don't put water on a grease fire!” Elsa shouted in embarrassment. She attempted to right herself, but everywhere she put a hand to prop herself up, it seemed to find soft freckled skin underneath it. Elsa drew herself up slowly, finally catching sight of the girl's face. She was biting her lip, and the threatening tears had returned.

“Oh! I... damn it, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that.”

“No, you're right.” The girl drew her knees up to her chest, looking small and vulnerable. “I almost made things even worse! It's all my fault. You saved me again!”

“Saved you and knocked you to the ground all in one fell swoop!” Elsa rubbed the tension from her face, softening her tone, “I'm the idiot not you.”

“Don't say that.” The girl reached over to place a reassuring hand on Elsa's shoulder, her fingers, radiating warmth. “You're wonderful!”

Elsa shook her head, at a loss for words at the enigma in her kitchen. “Where did you come from?”

“I was waiting for you.” The girl leaned over and brushed her lips against Elsa's cheek.

It happened so fast Elsa, didn't react until the girl pulled away. Terror seized her and she drew back, “Whoa! Hold on a second! I don't know who you are, or who you think I am, but... this is really inappropriate!”

“Oh my gosh!” The girl slapped her forehead, “I forgot to introduce myself!”

Elsa wanted to laugh, for relief, for the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, “Can we start over? Maybe with clothes on this time?”

For the first time, the girl looked sheepish about her attire, or lack thereof. “Sorry, I though you'd like...” She coughed and changed the conversation's direction, “I don't really have access to my own clothes at the moment, though I could conjure something if you'd feel more comfortable...”

Elsa rubbed her temples. The girl was talking nonsense. “I'll get you a t-shirt.”

“Good idea. And um... my name is Anna.”

“Anna.” Elsa let the name roll over her mind and tongue. It was simple, graceful even. “You have a beautiful name.”

The smile that erupted on the girl's face could have outshone the sun. “Thank you! What's your name?”

“Elsa.”

“Elsa? Wow wow wow!” Anna clapped her hands together in excitement. “Your name is gorgeous!”

Elsa laughed. She had always appreciated the elegant simplicity of her name, but it was a rare treat to see someone else take such pleasure in it. “Thank you Anna. I'll get you that shirt.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to The Foxwife! This story was inspired by this picture: http://noiresplendence.tumblr.com/post/79979679487/fox-anna-and-vet-elsa-lets-just-say-elsa-found
> 
> I immediately fell in love with the idea of Fox!Anna being rescued by Vet!Elsa, and thus, The Foxwife was born.
> 
> This story is meant to be short and silly. There is some drama, but the overall tone is lighthearted. The story has an explicit rating because of one chapter with sex in it. I will put notes at the top of chapters containing explicit or dramatic content.
> 
> Lastly, this story borrows a lot from Japanese culture and Anime, especially the lore surrounding fox spirits or "kitsune." Though I've been a big fan of anime for a long time, I wasn't sure how inserting white characters into a Japanese setting would work, as well as how my own cultural bias would influence the setting. Judging from feedback, I think the story is pretty successful in it's immersion, but I still want to make a note that I'm not Japanese and this is just my interpretation of a culture through a limited lens (and some internet research).
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!


	2. Fox Noodles

Elsa fumbled through her drawers looking for something clean for Anna to wear. She needed to do laundry. She stopped fussing and turned to the laundry pile instead to hunt for something for herself. She might as well dress first, then worry about what to give Anna. She grabbed a relatively clean outfit from the pile before fishing around the back of her underwear drawer for something fresh. Why was all that was left a lacy see-through number? She was sure she had more clean underwear than that! Elsa eyed the doorway suspiciously as she pulled them on, wondering if the fox-girl had anything to do with this.

Elsa exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her, clutching a faded t-shirt to her chest. It came from the darkest recess of her drawers and smelled faintly musty, but at least it was clean. She had even found a pair of shorts that might fit Anna. She hoped the clothes would be ok.

Anna was hovering over the tiny table Elsa used for dining. Normally it was cluttered with paperwork, but everything had been swept off to one side and stacked in a neat pile. Anna was dividing the last of the salvageable bacon between two plates. “I hope you like it crispy.”

Elsa preferred it soft, but she couldn't bring herself to admonish the poor girl any further. She struggled against the tightness in her voice, “Is there any other way to eat bacon?”

The resulting smile from Anna was worth the suffering Elsa was about to endure from the almost black bacon. Elsa handed her the clothes, trying not to look at the freckled skin peeking out from under the apron, and took a seat in front of her plate. She was a little startled by the spread. Normally Elsa had toast for breakfast, or something else just as fast and easy. There was toast, but with jam and butter, eggs, and bacon, coffee and juice. “Did you really do all this for me?”

A fully dressed Anna plopped down on the seat next to her. “Of course! You're the hero who saved me from the evil fence!” Anna draped a hand over her forehead and dramatically swooned. Then she bounced back, as cheery as ever, “Let's eat!”

“Yes, let's.” Elsa tucked in. The eggs were surprisingly good, and she was strangely hungry. Even the bacon wasn't as horrible as she was expecting. She polished off her plate without a word and sat back rubbing her satisfied stomach. “Thank you Anna. That was lovely, though you really didn't have to.”

“I did it because I wanted to.” Anna's cheeks grew pink and she looked away.

“Well good, because I don't want you to think you owe me for helping you.” Elsa hesitated, “It was you last night? You were a fox? I'm not dreaming, or hallucinating?”

“No, it wasn't a dream, or anything else,” Anna's voice grew warm like the morning sun streaming through the windows. “That was me, the real me, and I'm glad you saw me that way.”

There were too many questions swimming through Elsa's head. She decided to start with something concrete, “How did you get out of the carrier?”

“Magic.” Anna said as if that was a rational explanation. “You can't keep a good fox in a cage, or out of one for that matter.”

“Then how come you couldn't get out of the fence?”

Anna stared at her now empty plate, her brows knitting together, “That was more complicated because the wire was digging into my arm. I could have used magic, but if I screwed up, it might have gotten worse. Besides, before I could decide what to do, you showed up and promised to help me. You seemed nice, so I thought I'd let you try. I'm glad I did. You did a great job.”

Elsa gently took Anna's arm, frowning at the wound. It had opened up again and looked agitated, though not infected. “I'll have to wrap you up again.”

“Sorry. You did such a good job, but my bandages got all messed up when I transformed.”

Elsa looked at Anna sideways, still not really sure this was happening, “I don't know if I should bring you to the clinic for shots or a hospital?”

“Oh are they like the normal human ones? I got those when I was little. I was raised as a human before my fox traits developed.”

A pressure behind Elsa's eye made it twitch, “Fox-traits?”

“Yeah, I'm a Fox – a kitsune – but I thought you had figured that out by now!”

“Well, it's one thing to say you are a 'Fox' but what does that even mean?” Elsa was having a hard enough time wrapping her head around what was happening. Anna needed to give her something more substantial.

“Surely you've heard stories!”

That didn't help Elsa at all. “Everyone's heard stories! But how do I know which ones are true? I've heard many different things, not all of which are flattering.”

“Oh that's true!” Realization dawned on Anna, “You shouldn't believe everything you hear! And don't worry, I'm not a bad fox or anything, and I'd never do anything to hurt you Elsa... not you!” Anna's gaze grew dreamy which made Elsa uncomfortable.

Elsa picked up her mug of coffee, “You said something earlier about waiting for me?”

“That's right!”Anna became animated. “I was waiting by the path to meet my future wife!”

Elsa choked on the sip of coffee she was drinking. She slammed her fist into her chest, coughing while trying to suck in air. Anna looked panicked, standing up, not sure whether she should help. Elsa held up a hand to signal she was ok, she just needed to get some oxygen to her brain. Why was it not functioning right now? Eventually she calmed enough to speak, “You were waiting for your wife? Did she not come?”

“My _future_ wife Elsa, pay attention. I was told by the Great Guru who lives under the tree – he gives the best fortunes! – that last night, before the sun set, I would go to the path that runs through the park and meet the woman who would become my wife!”

“And you...” Blood drained away from Elsa's head, making her feel faint, “You think that woman is me?!”

“YES!” Anna squealed in excitement clapping her hand together.

“But... but we didn't meet on the path! It was dark out, and... you were a fox for crying out loud!” Heat surged through Elsa's cheeks and back into her brain. This was ridiculous. This girl was clearly delusional. “Look I don't know where you came from, or who you are, or who you _think_ I am, but I'm not going to be anybody's wife!”

“Oh...” Anna's face fell. “Well, maybe... maybe I made a mistake...” Anna's eyes began to fill with tears. Elsa wondered how she did that. It was like Anna had her emotions on speed dial.

“I... I'm sorry Anna. I don't...” Elsa was at a loss for words. “I can't believe that's what you expected of me.”

Anna rubbed her tears away, “It was supposed to be like the stories. We'd see each other across the park and our eyes would meet and we'd instantly fall in love!”

Elsa felt for the girl, she truly did, but that didn't change the fact that there was no way she could fulfill Anna's dreams. “I'm sorry your fortune didn't turn out the way you expected.”

“But Elsa, and you saved me! That's better than anything I could have expected!” Anna's eyes sparkled, her opinion firm. “I was so excited that I forgot to be careful at the hole in the fence so I got tangled, then I got hurt, but you rescued me! Don't you see? It was meant to be!”

“Wait what? No, Anna it was a coincidence!”

“No Elsa, it was fate.”

Elsa stood, turning away from the table, “I'm going to be late for work.”

Anna rose and cheerfully began clearing the plates. “Oh, what kind of work do you do?”

“I'm a veterinarian. I work at the local animal clinic.”

“Oh my gosh! A doctor! Wait til I tell Mom!”

“Wait, no! Anna!” Elsa spun on her heel. She couldn't run from this. She needed to face Anna straight on and make things clear. “I'm not who you think I am, or who you want me to be. I'm not getting married. I'm not your girlfriend or true love, or whatever you think I am. I'm just me. Elsa. And that's all I ever want to be.”

Silence grew between them. At least Anna wasn't talking. Yet. The girl opened her mouth, but Elsa beat her to it, “I think you should leave.”

“Oh,” Anna's face went dark, her eyes losing their dreamy sheen. “OK then, if that's what you want.”

“It is. Thank you for understanding.” A weight Elsa didn't know she was under lifted from her shoulders. “I um... I guess you can borrow the clothes... no don't worry about giving them...”

A fox stood at Elsa's feet. A plain red fox. Anna and the clothes she was wearing had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

“...back.” Elsa cocked her head trying to let the magical reality of the situation sink in. She cleared her throat, not sure what to say. “Oh! You're arm! Should I bandage it for you again?”

The fox nodded.

Elsa grabbed the first aid kit. She cleaned and dressed the wound in uncomfortable silence. She wished Anna would say something, anything, but realized she probably couldn't talk as a fox. When Elsa finished, she gave Anna's paw a pat, before collecting her things for work. She opened the door and Anna followed her out. Elsa locked the door behind her, testing it to make sure it was locked, then turned to Anna. The fox was sitting on her haunches looking up expectantly at Elsa.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Anna. Take care of yourself, and go easy on that arm for a while ok?”

The fox nodded then trotted down the stairs and around the corner of the building. Elsa sighed in relief. A part of her didn't want to see the magical creature go, but all that talk of wives and marriage was enough to steel her conviction. It was better this way.

* * *

 

Elsa came home early, well, early for her. She couldn't concentrate on her paperwork by the end of the day, and felt tired right down to her bones. She wanted to go home and have a nice long bath and forget about everything. She drew the key from the lock and pushed open the door. Sound came from inside. Did she leave something on? The TV, or the kitchen faucet?

“Oh no.” Elsa dropped her things by the door, and ran to the kitchen. There was Anna, tending to a pot on the stove. At least this time she wearing proper clothes under the apron. Panic burned in Elsa's throat, “What are you doing here?!”

“Yay, you're back! Welcome home!” Anna bounced forward, leaning in to give Elsa a kiss.

Elsa roughly pushed Anna away as terror crawled up her spine, “What are you doing here?!”

“I...” Anna backed away, and straightened her apron. “I'm making dinner. I don't know what you like though, so...”

“What. Are. You. Doing. Here.” Elsa's ire rose like bile in her throat.

“I thought...”

“No Anna! No thoughts! Did I not make it clear to you this morning? I am not your wife!”

“But Elsa...”

“No! We are not married! We will never be married! Go home Anna!”

Anna looked at her feet but stood her ground. “No. I'm not going anywhere.”

“Why?!” Elsa was close to tears. They surged through her, pricking at her eyes. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth, trying to cram her emotions back inside. “What have I done to deserve this?! Why won't you leave me alone?”

“I... I can't go home.”

“What do you mean? Did I curse myself irrevocably by saving you, so now you haunt my every waking moment?”

“You... you really don't want me do you?” Anna's voice was small, echoing softly through the kitchen. “I'm such a failure.” Tears poured down her cheeks in earnest and her slim shoulders heaved as she sobbed.

Elsa stood at the kitchen threshold unsure what to do. This whole situation was insane. “Look Anna, Can we _talk_ about this? Like rational, normal people? I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me.”

Anna nodded, wiping her cheeks. “OK, but you have to listen, and... and you have to eat the dinner I made for you!”

“Is it poisoned?” Elsa joked. What else could go wrong?

“No, but it's full of aphrodisiacs.”

Elsa balked.

“I'm kidding!” Anna laughed, “Come on Elsa. It's just food. A good wholesome meal for my... um, for you. If you don't want to eat it, I'll understand.”

“You really didn't put anything weird in it?” Elsa leaned around the girl eying the pot. Her stomach growled at the delicious smell. She was starving.

“No, I promise.” Anna said clearly, making sure she caught Elsa's eyes as she spoke. “Look, you made me a promise last night. Do you remember, when you said you'd come back? You kept it. I keep my promises too.”

Anna seemed so serious Elsa found she actually believed her. Then again if worst came to worst, she would discover Anna for the conniving fox she was and have genuine reason to oust her. Elsa had a sinking feeling Anna would not take that chance. She sat at the clean table while Anna finished preparing dinner.

The redhead placed two steaming bowls on the table and nervously tucked a strand of hair behind an ear. “I hope you like Kitsune Udon!”

Elsa's laugh came up through her nose as an undignified snort, “You made 'Fox noodles'?!”

“It was supposed to be poetic, you know...”

“Oh Anna. What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me?” The girl's face was bright and warm, but the comment made Elsa's stomach knot.

Elsa focused on the food instead. The broth was hot but not scalding which was perfect for her cat's tongue†. The warm noodles filled her belly, and the knots that had wound their way through her stomach began to unravel. “Mmm, this is good!”

Anna slurped up the end of a noodle through a grin. “I'm glad you like it!”

“Don't get too comfortable. We need to talk remember.”

“I know.”Anna poked at her bowl with her chop sticks. “Elsa I'm sorry. This is all my fault.”

“How so?” Elsa took another bite of her noodles, watching Anna out of the corner of her eye. She didn't mean to come off sounding harsh, but she _did_ want Anna to explain herself.

“It's my fault, because all I've ever wanted was to be a good foxwife – no a _great_ foxwife – but right now, I'd settle for a doesn't-screw-up-everything-she-touches-foxwife.”

“Why do you need to be a good foxwife?” Elsa gave a thoughtful pause, “And is there a difference between that and a regular wife?”

“Oh yes! I mean, all wives are wives and do wife things, which is part of the whole package, but being a fox has it's own expectations on top of that!”

Elsa tried unravelling Anna's babble, “Like what?”

“Well we're not supposed to get caught for one, unless we want to!” Anna huffed, picking at her noodles, “But I don't really believe in that anyway.”

“So you're not a complete traditionalist?”

“I am with most things, but not that one point. I believe in honesty, that no relationship can truly thrive without it.”

“That's a good thing to believe in. I'd like to trust you.”

“And I'd like for you to trust me too! Oh! My mother always said, trust has to be earned. I'm starting to see what she meant.”

“And do you think trust is breaking in to someone's apartment when they told you to go home?” Elsa put on her sternest face, though she cringed inwardly.

“Well, you didn't say I couldn't come back.”

“And if I had?”

“I would have come back anyway.” Anna bowed her head in guilt.

“Why? Do you really believe that silly fortune or whatever it was that said I'm the wife you're looking for?”

“No, that's not it.”

“Then why?”

Anna's eyes burned glossy and sincere as she stared directly at Elsa, “Because I love you.”

Elsa choked on her noodles, “Anna we just met! You can't fall in love with a person you just met!”

“Yes you can! It happens all the time!”

“Maybe in fairy tales and stories, but not in real life.”

“It happened to my mother and her mother, and her mother before her! It's always happened that way!”

“Well, at least I know where your ludicrous expectations come from.”

“Look,” Anna sat up straight, forcing her expression to be as serious as possible, “I know not everything is what is seems. Foxes are experts in that subject! And I know not every story has a happy ending either, but I do know how I feel about you. You're so kind Elsa, you have the warmest most loving heart I've ever seen!”

“You must have lead a sheltered life.”

“And you're sincere,” Anna continued undeterred, “You made a promise and you kept it. Don't think I didn't notice that! You're a beautiful person, inside and out. How could I not fall in love with you?”

Elsa couldn't fathom how anybody could be so naive, “Anna how old are you?”

“Twenty.” Her eyes darted away.

Elsa couldn't shake the feeling Anna was hiding something, “Wait, in human or fox years?”

“Twenty years is twenty years, though Foxes _do_ tend to live a long time...” Anna reluctantly shared, “I guess I'm still young for a fox...”

“Oh God, are you... Are you fully grown?” Elsa had a terrible feeling Anna was far younger than she appeared.

“Elsa!” Anna's eyes widened in horror when she finally caught her meaning. “I'm a perfectly mature adult, as both a fox and a human! Twenty is a totally acceptable age to seek a wife! It's just... relative to how long foxes can live, I'm still treated like I'm... young. That's all.”

Elsa was willing to take the admission at face value, “Well, that explains why act like a lovestruck teenager.”

“Elsa...”

“And why you don't listen either.”

“I do listen!” Anna became indignant, “I've listened to everything you've said, and I know you're worried about this, but the real reason I'm here is because, in my heart, I've never felt something so right! Please Elsa, won't you at least give this a chance?”

“I'm confused. Give what a chance?”

“Us?” Anna waved her hands between them for emphasis. “Or at least the possibility of an us? And don't say no because you're afraid!”

Elsa froze. That last comment struck home. She could think of a million reasons to shut everything down and kick Anna out the door, but they were all rooted in fear. Elsa sat quietly, thinking while Anna waited for an answer on the edge of her seat.

Truth be told, Elsa didn't know what she wanted. Fear was a natural response. It was easy. It flashed before her eyes in clear warning signs. But when she removed those, everything was muddled. Anna had taken her by surprise. This whole experience had been a shock to her system, but was it really as bad as her fear made it seem? There was only one way to find out.

“If I gave 'this' a chance,” Elsa began slowly, “And I'm not saying I will! But _if_ I said OK, and then it didn't work out, for whatever reason, would you really let me go? I mean, if we tried and it didn't work out, or even if you thought it did but I thought it didn't, could I ever just say 'no' and make it stop?”

“Well, my hope would be that you wouldn't!” Anna's eyes crinkled from her smile.

“But what if I did? Anna, I'm terrified you won't let me go, or that you won't let me be who I am!” And she was afraid of getting hurt, or hurting Anna, but Elsa couldn't bring herself to say that out loud.

“If it's truly not right, I'd want you to tell me. Like if I screw up dinner and you don't like it, I'd rather you tell me, so I can do better next time, instead of trying to spare my feelings in the moment.”

Elsa sighed deeply, “Well, in that case, I don't like my bacon crispy.”

Anna laughed and it was such a pleasant sound, filling the apartment with warmth. “Seriously though Elsa, if you're not happy, I need you to tell me.”

“Anna, I'm afraid...” there were so many things Elsa was afraid of. She didn't know where to start.

Anna leaned back, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I know I've been a little pushy.”

“That's an understatement.”

“But I really do like you Elsa. And I've been trying so hard, because I want you to give me a chance.”

“And if I do give you a chance, will you back off a little?”

Anna's voice calmed and her shoulders relaxed, “Tell me what you need.”

“Time, space... and a hot bath.”

“Can I draw your bath?” A wicked sparkle lit Anna's eyes.

“Maybe.” Elsa watched Anna, trying to understand her motivation. “Is that what _you_ need?”

Anna slumped in her chair, “Right now I need to feel like I can do something right.”

“Well, dinner was delicious, and I'm not just saying that.”

Anna perked up. She looked like she wanted to say something, but thought better of it, then suddenly burst out, “Can I cook for you? Can I make you dinner? Can I be in the kitchen every day when you come from home from work?”

Elsa mulled over the request. “Would that make you happy?”

“Yes!”

There was something in Anna's eyes, a glint of hope and happiness that Elsa couldn't say no to, “Then I give you permission to come over and cook dinner.”

Anna looked like she might explode from shear joy.

“But we have to be able to talk about things!” Elsa interjected before Anna could start gushing. “And if I say I'm tired or I want to be alone, you have to leave. And if we do this for a while and I don't want you to come back, or if you don't want to come back...” Her throat tightened and Elsa couldn't finish the sentence.

“Then can we talk about it?” Anna asked gently, “I promise I'll listen, and...” Pain crossed her face, “If you ever tell me you truly don't want a relationship with me, I promise to respect your feelings and leave...” The pain disappeared and was replaced with a grin, “But we have to try first!”

“OK,” The last of Elsa's resolve crumbled. “We can try.”

“Yay!” Anna waved her hands in excitement. “Are you done with dinner? Can I draw your bath? Oh! Can I do the dishes too or is that too much? Oh shoot! I uh... I kind of did your laundry. I know should have asked, but I wanted to wash the clothes you let me borrow, and you had so much dirty laundry, and it was no trouble at all...” Anna's eyes darted around the room, not focusing on anything in particular. “Should I go now?”

Elsa groaned. She really didn't want to do the dishes. “I'll draw my own bath. You can do the dishes. Then I'd like to get some sleep. Alone.”

“Right! Dishes, then leaving. Got it! Um...” Anna tapped her knuckles together like she wanted to say something.

“What is it Anna?”

“Can I... can I kiss you good night? J... just on the cheek if you don't mind. I wanted to kiss you when you came home, but wow did I screw that up, and I kind of want a do-over, I mean, I don't want to leave that hanging over us like that...”

Elsa got up and leaned over Anna, gently pecking her on the cheek. Anna's skin was warm and she smelled of sunshine and flowers. “Good night Anna.” Elsa hovered close enough for Anna to return a kiss if she wanted.

Anna's lips pressed into her cheek, then she gave Elsa a quick nuzzle with her nose. “Good night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> † “Cat's Tongue” is a Japanese saying for someone who has a sensitive pallet and doesn't like overly hot or spicy food. I really want this idea to catch on on English, since I have a cat's tongue!
> 
> Kistune Udon is a dish made from udon noodles, served in hot soup, topped with seasoned aburaage (a thin sliced, fried tofu that kitsune are said to be fond of). The name literally means Fox Noodles. It's a popular Japanese “comfort food.”
> 
> A/N: Happy weekend Elsanna fans! I've been working on this chapter for a while. ALL THE DIALOGUE. I wish it was a little more balanced with description, but there's so much information and I think dialogue was the best way to handle it. Hopefully it works and you're starting to get a clearer picture of the characters.


	3. Bed, Bath and Baggage

Elsa sat in the bath, the hot water all the way up to her neck. Steam covered the mirror and dripped down the tiles. Sweat beaded on her forehead. She had made the bath a little too hot, but that was alright. She needed the heat to loosen her tense muscles. She lifted a foot out of the water, tracing her toe around the cool tub faucet. She tried to think, but her brain felt like it was melting.

Then something changed. Elsa couldn't put her finger on it right away, but the apartment felt still and lifeless. Everything went quiet and she realized Anna must have left. She sighed, sinking deeper into the tub. What was she going to do with that girl? The whole situation was crazy! Elsa had never thought of herself as the type to get married, or even hold down a relationship with another person. People were too complicated for that. Elsa was alone and that was the way she liked it.

So then why did she melt a little on the inside when Anna looked at her? Was there some kind of fox-magic at work? No, Anna said she wouldn't do that. Elsa brought up a wet hand, wiping the sweat from her face, leaving the warm bath water to cool against her cheeks.

It's not that Elsa had never found other people attractive, but forming relationships was an unnecessary complication in her life. At least, that's what she had always told herself. Come to think of it, she had worked very hard to keep others at arms length, and now there was someone pushing against that distance, trying to come close. Elsa shuddered despite the warm bath. The thought of letting someone through the walls she had spent years building and maintaining was a terrifying one. Anna seemed to have good intentions, but there was still a chance Elsa could get hurt. Was a shot at happiness worth the potential pain that lay down the road? Elsa's insides tore up at the thought and she couldn't come to a conclusion.

Eventually her mind drifted to Anna. She smiled in spite of her trepidation. Anna was a little ball of sunshine and chaos in her well managed world. Elsa should have kicked her out the door at first sight, but some part deep inside her wanted Anna to stay. Something in those wide, not-quiet-blue eyes stirred a hope that Elsa hadn't felt in a long time. Anna made her feel good. She even made Elsa laugh. She was so cute when she was irritated too, puffing up like an animal. Maybe it helped that Anna was more than human. Animals were so much easier to deal with than people. Even foxes were more trustworthy than most humans, and Elsa decided that Anna was an honest fox after all. How could Elsa ever doubt that cute face? And the beautiful, flaming hair, and the nice round backside, and the freckles. Elsa bit down on her lip, squeezing her thighs together. There was no question she found Anna attractive. Why was she fighting this so hard?

A tightness gripped Elsa's chest. She really didn't have anything to offer. Anna deserved better. She deserved her fairy tale wife, a romantic meeting under the trees in the park and love at first sight, not Elsa's clumsy attempts at courtship, which so far had involved yelling at her, falling on top of her and telling her to go home. That must have really hurt. Elsa chided herself for being so insensitive. There was no way she could ever be the person Anna dreamed of.

But Anna was still trying. She hadn't given up on Elsa, despite their rocky start. Elsa held down a sob. She really didn't deserve someone as sweet and caring as Anna, but she had made a promise to try. Maybe after some time Anna would grow tired of her, or realize Elsa wasn't what Anna thought she was and move on. Elsa couldn't bear the the small hope that something could work between them. It was better not to entertain those thoughts.

Elsa reached for the bath plug and popped it free. She sat a moment, watching the water begin to swirl and drain, letting her mind empty as well, until one certainty remained. She wanted to try letting Anna in. As horrible as things could end up, fighting against her desires would be exhausting. She would allow herself to try. With her mind made up, Elsa left the tub.

She exited the bathroom wrapped in a towel, peering around the living room and kitchen, before checking the front door to make sure it was locked. She flicked the light on in her bedroom, half expecting Anna to jump out from the shadows, but the room was empty. Elsa knew Anna was gone and that she was alone. She could feel it in her bones.

She hung up her towel before going to hunt through her dresser for pyjamas, but stopped short when her eyes fell on a pile of clothes sitting on top of the dresser. It was the shirt and shorts she had leant Anna, folded neatly with a note on top. Elsa had to steady her trembling fingers as she picked up the note.

 _Thank you for letting me borrow these! Love Anna_. Little hearts were drawn around Anna's name.

Elsa wanted to laugh, but the doubt in her heart swelled. Anna was so affectionate and loving. How could she ever measure up to her expectations? Elsa swallowed thickly. A part of her wanted to crumple the note in her hand, to throw it away and get rid of it, but instead she folded it up and walked over to her bed, tucking it under her pillow. She went back to the dresser and found a fresh pair of pyjamas then climbed into bed, relishing the feel of clean clothes after a bath and the promise of a soft bed. As she lay down, she brought her hand up to rest under the pillow to feel the edges of the note. Her thoughts filled with Anna as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

It had been a few days since their agreement, and so far, everything was working out well. Elsa even found herself looking forward to going home in the evenings. Dinners had been a lonely affair for her for a long time, but she found she actually enjoyed Anna's company, not to mention the home cooking.

Elsa was never one to talk about her home life at work, but it wouldn't be long before others noticed the changes in her routine. That was the downside of a family run business, other's were that much more aware of her moods and home life. Thankfully, her adoptive parents, Kai and Gerda knew better than to pry. Elsa would tell them about it when she was good and ready.

Kristoff, however, was another matter. The worst part was that he didn't even have to ask, just flash her these interrogating glances. Elsa knew he wouldn't come right out and say anything, but he had other ways of showing his concern. Well, he deserved to know. He was her friend after all. Besides, Kristoff would serve as a good sounding board before she tried explaining things to Kai and Gerda.

Elsa sat next to Kristoff on the park bench, poking at her lunch. They sometimes ate together if their schedules lined up. Kristoff's job in animal control was a little more unpredictable than Elsa's. They often ran into each other but were too busy to really talk beyond pleasantries, which both of them would rather forego.

The burly, blonde boy took up nearly half the bench by himself, but there was still a little room to put their lunches between them. Elsa picked at hers. She had been hungry when they ordered the food, but now that she was finally sitting down with Kristoff, there was so much she wanted to tell him, and she didn't know where to start.

“I thought you said you were hungry?” Kristoff opened the gauntlet, or maybe he just wanted a piece of her sandwich.

“I was...” Elsa twisted the food wrapping paper between her fingers. “A lot's been going on lately and I'm trying to think of how to put it.”

“Take your time.” Kristoff sat back, giving Elsa space to pull herself together.

Elsa drew a deep breath and started, “I found a fox the other day in the park. It was injured so I took it home and took care of it.”

“You should have called me. That's kind of what I do remember.”

“I know. I thought about you, but I knew I could handle it.” Elsa chewed her lip. There were so many questionable moments in her story, how would she get through it all?

“OK. So what happened?” Kristoff prodded.

“Well, the fox is fine, her wound wasn't bad and it's healing nicely...”

Kristoff's thick brows knit together, “That's funny, I don't remember seeing a fox at the clinic.”

Elsa dropped her voice, “There is no fox at the clinic.”

“Wait, don't tell me it's still in your apartment!”

“Yes... no, well she might be there... wait, you're getting my story all twisted!” Elsa's throat began to tighten and her voice got higher.

“Calm down,” Kristoff sighed, putting down his sandwich and focusing his attention on Elsa. “Take a deep breath and tell me the whole thing.”

Elsa did take a deep breath to steady herself. “The thing is, finding a fox and taking her home isn't the weirdest part of the story.”

Kristoff cocked an eyebrow, but held his tongue, waiting for Elsa to continue.

“I was going to bring her to the clinic the next day, I swear! But in the morning, the carrier door was open and there was a girl in my kitchen making me breakfast.”

Kristoff paused a moment before he asked, “Have you been working at the clinic overnight again?”

“No Kristoff, I'm perfectly sane and lucid! I'm serious! When I found her she was a fox, but the next morning she turned into a girl!”

Kristoff snorted but his laughter died when he saw Elsa beginning to panic. “You're serious aren't you?”

“The joke's on me! I found a magical fox – a real kitsune – and now she won't leave my kitchen!”

“Is she a good cook?”

“Kristoff!”

“What? You rescued her right? Maybe that's her way of saying thank you.”

“It's worse than that!” Elsa buried her face in her hands, then moved her fingers to rub her tight temples, “She wants to marry me!”

“Whoa, slow down!” Kristoff held up a hand, “I don't know what's harder to believe, the fact that you found a magical fox in the woods or that you finally have a girlfriend!”

Elsa leaned across the bench and punched him in the arm.

“Ow! That was hard!”

“This is serious Kristoff!” Elsa pulled her arms back, wrapping them around her stomach, trying to keep her rising panic at bay.

“OK, back up a second. Let me get this straight. You found a fox in the woods. It was injured, so you took it home and nursed it back to health. Then it turned into a girl and what, proposed?”

Elsa steadied herself. Beating around the bush wasn't doing her any favours. Better to simply tell the whole story. “I left her in the carrier and went to bed. The next morning I found a girl in the kitchen, making me breakfast. I put two and two together and sort of freaked out a little.”

“Understandable,” Kristoff encouraged her.

“I thought breakfast was a nice gesture, like you said, for helping her out. But when we sat down to eat she told me that the reason she was in the park in the first place was because someone had told her a fortune saying she would meet her future wife in the park that evening.”

“Oh man,” The pieces clicked together and realization dawned on Kristoff, “And now she thinks that wife is _you?!_ Poor thing.”

“I know.” Elsa's heart pitched into her stomach.

“Hey! I was _kidding_! Come one Elsa, who says you can't be the wife in the fortune?”

Elsa glared at him. “But she has this expectation of me, and I can never be what she wants...”

“Says who?” Kristoff sneered slightly and shook his head, the way he did when someone said something that defied common sense. “Elsa, you're making way too much out of this.”

That was new. Normally she had been the one scolding Anna for reading too much into things. Elsa laughed. Maybe she was suited for Anna after all, in a terrible way.

“So,” Kristoff sat back looking satisfied that he had talked some sense into his friend, “I take it she stayed after breakfast?”

“Actually, I told her to go home. I did. I told her flat out I wasn't the wife she wanted. I made things very clear... but when I got home from work, there she was in my kitchen making dinner. I freaked out, for real then. I told her to go home, but she didn't listen.”

“You mean she stayed against your wishes?”

“No, no. I mean, yes we had a misunderstanding, but I managed to convince her to sit down an talk about it with me. As silly and dreamy as she gets, I think she just wanted me to give her a chance.”

“She convinced you to give her a shot at dating you? That girl deserves a medal! Then again, she is a fox...”

Elsa ignored the jab, “We worked out an agreement. I admit it, I was reluctant, frightened of the possibilities, but I wanted to give her a chance as much as she wanted to try.”

“Wow,” Kristoff's sarcasm was replaced with wonder. “That's a big step for you Elsa. I'm proud of you.”

Happiness welled painfully in Elsa's chest, “Right now she cooks and we have dinner together when I come home from work. It's nice. I guess you could say we're dating?”

“You think?”

Elsa bristled at the return of her friend's snark, “This is hard for me Kristoff.”

“I know, I know,” Kristoff's tone softened. “It'll be ok Elsa. I'll never understand why you fight opening up to others so much. I mean I grew up in the same situation as you...”

Elsa's tone went cold, “Not every orphan is as well adjusted as you are.”

“Sorry. You're right. I shouldn't presume to know what you went through.”

“No, you shouldn't.”

“Hey,” Kristoff offered an olive branch, “Whatever you've been through, don't you think you deserve a little happiness in your life?”

He meant well, but it was a loaded question. Elsa couldn't answer him.

“Well,” Kristoff answered for her, “Even if you don't think so, I do. I think this is a stroke of good fortune!”

“Really?” Elsa didn't want to hope, but it kept growing inside her.

“See, that smile, right there! I can tell this girl makes you happy! Why don't you let her?”

“I guess it's complicated.”

“Foxes and fortunes,” Kristoff shrugged, “It's a bit unusual, but not as bad as some baggage I've seen.”

Elsa laughed, “When you put it that way...”

“So what's her name?”

“Anna.” Elsa grew warm as the name passed her lips.

“Sounds cute. Is she 'foxy?'” Kristoff grinned at his own stupid joke.

“Not in a literal sense, aside from the red hair.”

“Oh, a feisty red-head! A perfect match for my demure Elsa. How's she in bed?”

“KRISTOFF!” Elsa jumped almost falling off the bench.

“I kid! I kid! Mercy!” Kristoff held up his hands in surrender, ready to fend off any blows coming his way. “Seriously though, I thought seduction was part and parcel of the whole kitsune thing?”

“Well it's not like she hasn't tried...”

“Oh?!”

“Look at the time!” Elsa shot up, not even bothering to check her watch. “I have to get back to work.”

“Aw come on!”

 


	4. Saving for a Rainy Day

“Don't forget your lunch!”

Those words rang in Elsa's ears, mildly drowning out the pouring rain. Of course she had forgotten it, right after Anna had gone to trouble of making it and reminding her. The rain drummed against the tiny window in Elsa's office as she went over some paperwork. Grey thunderheads blocked out the sun, pressing their darkness against the warm light cast by her desk lamp. Thunder rumbled distantly, echoed by the more immediate rumbling of her stomach. She could get take out, but that would mean going out into the rain.

As Elsa weighed her options, Gerda's voice floated down from reception. It was a slow day with the rain, and Elsa's mind only wandered for a moment, wondering who Gerda was talking to before going back to her paperwork. Then a laugh rang through the halls that made Elsa jump out of her chair. It couldn't be, but it sounded far too much like Anna for Elsa to relax. Instead she made her way down the hall towards reception, a knot of fear growing in her stomach as Anna's voice grew louder and clearer. What was she doing here? Was something wrong?

Anna stood at the reception counter, smiling and talking animatedly to Gerda, water pouring off her sunny, yellow raincoat. When she spotted Elsa, her smile brightened further, “There she is!” Anna held up a heavily guarded plastic bag, “You forgot your lunch!”

Elsa's insides melted, and she had a hard time keeping her posture. “Anna... you didn't have to come all the way here to bring it.”

Anna's eyes grew sly, “No... but this way I get to see where you work.”

Elsa's jaw tightened. Had Anna been waiting for this opportunity all along?

“And I get to meet your coworkers!” Anna wiggled. She was far too excited to contain herself, “Like Gerda!”

“Actually, we're more than just coworkers.” Gerda smirked.

Anna's eyes went wide.

Elsa felt panic rise in her chest, “Here we go...”

Gerda feigned being insulted, “Didn't Elsa tell you her family runs this clinic?”

Anna's mouth nearly hit the floor. “No! She most certainly did not! Elsa! Is this...”

“Oh yes!” Gerda finished her thought for her, “My husband Kai and I adopted Elsa when she was seven.”

“Oh my gosh!” Anna threw the arm that was not carrying the lunch into the air, waving it wildly at Gerda, “You're Elsa's MOM!”

“And you must be the little secret Elsa has been avoiding telling us for the past couple weeks.” A spark of mirth twinkled in Gerda's eyes.

Elsa cringed.

Anna rounded on her, “You haven't even told your mom?” Then she turned back to Gerda, reaching for the older woman's hand, “She's been keeping us from each other!”

Gerda laughed, accepting Anna's hand and giving it a little squeeze, “Don't take it personally. I don't think Elsa's ever taken less than a week to tell us something important. Usually the more important it is, the longer she stews over it.”

Elsa couldn't take it anymore, “I was waiting for an appropriate time to tell you!”

“Well it's a good thing your girlfriend decided to take matters into her own hands then,” Gerda threw Anna a wink. “We'd be waiting months to hear about a gem like you!”

Anna winked back. Great now they were conspiring against her. Elsa wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. Gerda walked over and took Elsa's hand in her own. When had Elsa wrapped her arms around her stomach? This whole situation was stressing her to her limits!

“Come now Elsa,” Gerda said in a tone she reserved for soothing her daughter, “Why don't we all take a break and have lunch together. I'm sure Kai would like to meet Anna too.”

“Your Dad is here too!” Anna nearly jumped out of her rubber boots, “Oh yes! Let's have lunch together!”

Elsa took a deep breath that shook her chest down to her ribs. Anna seemed so happy at the prospect of meeting her family. “Alright,” It was hard to squeeze out the word, but she felt better after it passed her lips.

“YAY!” Anna actually jumped up in the air, but when she came back down, she slipped on the puddle she was standing in. Anna flailed wildly, but before Elsa could reach her, a wall of muscle grabbed the redhead by the shoulders.

“Glad I caught you,” Kristoff helped Anna right herself. “You should probably get a mop or something Gerda, I'm about to bring in even more rain.”

Elsa's brain switched to business, happy to steer the topic away from herself, “What do you have for us?”

“A stray. She seems ok, but we need to get her warm and dry...” Kristoff looked around between the people gathered in the tiny reception room, suddenly aware he was intruding on something. He cocked an eyebrow at Elsa.

Anna, who was normally sunshine in the flesh, looked almost green. Kristoff noticed, “Are you ok miss?”

“Ugh! You smell like dogs!” Anna clamped her hand over her mouth. “Sorry, that was really rude!”

Kristoff's eyes widened and he took a step back, looking the girl up and down before a grin split his face, “You must be Anna?”

“Oh, so you told your friend?” Gerda's tone was light and amused, but she might as well have elbowed Elsa in the ribs.

Elsa couldn't meet her mother's eyes, “I had to try telling someone to get my story straight.”

“So there's a story?” Gerda prodded.

Elsa wanted to look to Anna, unsure what she should or shouldn't be telling everyone, but instead she returned to the situation at hand, “Can we focus for a minute and get the dog out of Kristoff's van and dried off?”

“Of course! I'll let you two do your thing,” Gerda waved them off, “Anna and I will round up Kai and prepare lunch in the kitchen.”

Elsa's heart froze in her chest. This wasn't how she had planned on telling her family about Anna, but when did things ever go according to plan? When Anna was around, not often. Elsa took a deep breath and rolled up her sleeves, walking wordlessly out the door and into the rain with Kristoff. Thank goodness he didn't push her and they worked in relative silence getting the stray dog out of the van and into the clinic.

A preliminary visual check didn't reveal anything wrong with the dog, she was just cold, wet and malnourished. Poor thing. Elsa relaxed as she dried the dog off, stroking it's ears and face gently with a towel. The dog wagged her tail with enthusiasm and tried licking Elsa's hand every chance she got. Dogs were so easy to get along with. Elsa gave her a scratch behind the ears, “Don't worry, we'll take good care of you!” She was thankful, not just for the distraction, but the relief the animal provided as well. Something about being in close contact with the dog calmed Elsa down enough that she didn't feel so anxious about entering the fray she knew she was about to find in the kitchen.

On their way to the kitchen, Kristoff gave her one of his concerned looks, “You ready for this?”

“No,” Elsa would never be ready, “But here we go!” She opened the door to the small room the clinic used as a kitchen and break room. The day had been grey and dreary, but the kitchen was alive with light and warmth. Her adoptive parents and Anna had made a spread of their lunches and the food Anna had brought (which was suspiciously more than Elsa could eat herself). The darkness from the windows was kept at bay by the cheery light, smiles and laughter. It was hard for Elsa to feel apprehensive with so much warmth in the room.

As she and Kritstoff sat down, Gerda flashed her a knowing smile, “Anna told us about how you met.”

“Did she now?” Elsa guarded her curiosity. How much had Anna told them exactly? What was appropriate to tell them? Images of Anna wearing nothing but an apron flashed into Elsa's mind and she silently prayed Anna had left out certain parts of her story.

Gerda continued, “I understand why you were having such a hard time telling us. A magic fox is a little hard to believe.”

“So she told you that?” Elsa eyed Anna who looked a little sheepish, “And do you believe it?”

“I showed them, while you were working,” Anna didn't look up from the cup of tea she warmed her fingers on, “It was the easiest way to explain.”

Elsa laughed, “I'm sorry I missed that!”

“They've calmed down a lot...” Anna brought the tea to her lips, sipping it daintily.

“Aw, I missed the magical fox-girl transformation?” Kristoff plunked himself down on a chair.

“You watch too much anime,” Anna teased.

“I like her.” Kristoff grinned his approval and pulled a soggy sandwich out of his jacket pocket.

“Oh no! Your lunch got soaked!” Anna gasped, horrified, “Good thing I brought extra!”

“Ok, now I _really_ like her.”

Elsa mused as she reached for a plate, “She's a master at weaselling in to people's hearts with food.”

“And you're complaining about that!?” Kristoff grabbed a plate and began loading it with food. “You know Anna, if it doesn't work out with Els...” Kristoff's joke died on his lips when he caught the look of pure murder Elsa shot him. He ran a hand nervously through his shaggy hair, “Or you know, we could just be friends!”

Anna giggled. It was infectious and soon the whole table was laughing. Anna smiled lovingly at Elsa, “I'm so happy it rained today, and you forgot her lunch. You're all wonderful people, even if one of you smells of overly ripe dog.”

“Hey, I wash! I swear!” Kristoff said through a mouth full of food, “But there's some things you just can't change about a guy.”

“Oh!” Realization flashed across Gerda's face, and she looked at Anna with concern, “I hope you aren't uncomfortable being here?”

“It's ok! I'm not afraid of dogs!” But Anna couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat.

“You're a terrible liar,” Elsa reached out for Anna's hand. She didn't really think about what she was doing, only that Anna looked like she needed something comforting to ground her. As their fingers entwined Anna calmed.

The redhead blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Am I really that obvious?”

“Don't worry,” Kai chimed in, “There's nothing to be afraid of here.”

“Maybe if you're human,” Anna said as politely as she could, but remained tense, “Dogs don't exactly get along with foxes, and no matter how good we are at hiding, they always seem to smell us.”

“Oh you poor thing!” Gerda cooed, “Well, don't worry! We'd never let any harm come to you!”

“Aw, thank you! You guys are so sweet!”

Kai gave her a gentle smile, “Know you're always welcome here Anna, even if the place gets overrun with cats and dogs now and again.”

“Ugh, cats!” Anna's nose wrinkled in distaste, “They think they're so smart and important!”

Kai laughed loudly, his belly shaking against the table, “That's a pretty good assessment. So what do you do Anna?”

It was an ordinary question, but Anna paused looking shy, “Well, I'd like to settle down and get married and be a good foxwife some day.”

Kai nodded, “There's nothing wrong with that, but I can't imagine that's going to happen any time soon with a certain someone I know. What are you doing right now?”

Anna looked uncomfortable, biting her lip and tucking that strand of hair behind her ear again.

“Sorry,” Kai's manners kicked in, “Perhaps it's not my place to ask a magical creature what she does?”

Relief swept over Anna, “It would be nice to keep some secrets.”

“Of course.” Kai turned his attention to his lunch.

Silence grew as the group focused on eating. Elsa was content to let things sit. Silence wasn't out of place with her family or Kristoff, but Anna looked on edge.

“So,” Anna broke the comfortable quiet, “Has Elsa always been so anxious?”

“Oh you have no idea!” Gerda confided in her.

“Can we _not_ about me like I'm not in the room?”

“But you're what we all have in common dear!” Gerda huffed at her daughter's lack of sense.

“I should get back to work.” Elsa rose from her seat. The room had suddenly become less than comfortable.

“Elsa...” Anna's worried eyes pleaded with her to stay.

“Thank you for lunch.” Elsa leaned in. She wanted to peck Anna on the cheek. She had grown used to doing it whenever she said goodbye, but suddenly the room felt all too small with everyone's eyes on her, so she awkwardly straightened her back and nodded curtly before marching out of the room.

* * *

 

Anna had stayed after lunch. Gerda insisted on showing her around, and Anna eagerly accepted, wanting to see what Elsa did for a living. Elsa actually didn't mind. After she had some time to get back into the flow of work, it was no trouble having Anna there, though it was a little distracting. Luckily, there was nothing really pressing that day, just a few appointments and more paperwork. It was nice to share what she did with Anna, and Anna's approval made her happy.

They decided to walk home together. The rain had stopped, even though the sky was still grey and threatening, and there were puddles everywhere. Anna sloshed along, not minding the puddles at all, the grey atmosphere not penetrating her sunny demeanour.

“That went well,” Anna tried to open a conversation, “You parents are really nice!”

“I know.” Elsa sighed, “I wanted to tell them about you but...”

“I get it. Trust me. It's hard to know how much to say for someone else, so I'm glad I got the chance to speak for myself.”

“Me too.” A huge weight lifted from Elsa's shoulders.

“I didn't realize you were adopted...” Anna chewed her lip.

“I had a rough time getting started in this world.” The words poured out of Elsa's mouth, “Don't get me wrong! Kai and Gerda have been nothing but good to me, and I love them very much, I really do...”

“But it's not quite the same?” Anna guessed.

“It's not that...” Elsa struggled to find the right words. “More like I feel guilty sometimes – well, all the time actually – like I don't deserve them.”

“Where does that come from?” Anna wrinkled her nose. “Elsa you are such a good person, how could you think you don't deserve love in your life?”

“I don't know.” Elsa felt her chest tighten, “I know it doesn't make sense rationally, but emotions aren't rational. I'm being honest here, brutally so. Ever since my parents died, I've felt this guilt. Like it's my fault they died, and I deserve to be alone.” She had never really voiced these feelings to anyone. Elsa expected Anna to protest, to say something, anything, but the redhead just stared at her boots.

“My Dad left us when I was little,” Anna finally spoke. “I couldn't control my powers, so he found out my Mom was a fox. I always thought it was my fault my parents divorced. If I had better control of my powers or if I was born a normal human, he never would have known and he never would have divorced my Mom.”

The admission moved Elsa, “Anna, that's awful, and it certainly isn't your fault!”

“I know that in my head, but in my heart I've always carried that guilt, just like you with your parents. There's no way you were responsible for their deaths...” Anna's eyes widened, “Unless you somehow were!”

“No,” Elsa chuckled grimly, “It was an accident. I really didn't have anything to do with it, but that feeling of guilt never quite goes away. Were you ever angry with your mom for not telling your dad the truth in the first place?”

“Why do you think I insist so much on honesty between us?”

The pieces clicked and Elsa felt like a fool for not seeing it sooner, “I'm sorry.”

“No, it's OK.” Anna rubbed away a threatening tear. “I'm glad we can talk about these things together.”

Elsa reached out to take Anna's hand. Their fingers wove together and she gave Anna's hand a reassuring squeeze, “Tell me about it. What was your childhood like? What's your mom like?”

Anna's face lit up, her eyes sparkling with an idea, “You should meet her!”

“Oh? Can I really?” Images of foxes floated through Elsa's mind. She wasn't sure what to expect.

“Of course!” Anna grew excited, “I met your family, it's only right you meet mine! Oh, you should come over for dinner and see our home in the spirit world!”

“Sp... spirit world?” Elsa faltered in her step, “Can I do that? Is it allowed?”

“Of course! Humans find their way into the spirit world all the time, usually by accident, but you'll be invited as my guest!”

It was a lot for Elsa to take in, but how could she say no? “I'd love to!”

Anna clapped her hands together. “Alright! It's settled! I'm taking you home for dinner!”

 


	5. Guess Who's Coming for Dinner?

Elsa had been to the park many times, but had never seen the path Anna was currently leading them down. The trees closed in arounds them, blocking the view of the outside world, but not the sunlight. The path was cheery and peaceful, but grew thinner and more wild around the edges the further they went. Despite the fading evening light, the colours grew more vivid as they walked, the smell of leaves and damp earth stronger and a hush spread over the path.

Elsa couldn't tell exactly when they crossed over into the spirit world. There was no distinction, no doorway, no signs, only a feeling when she concentrated and realized she was longer in the human world. It was unsettling at first, but the warmth of Anna's hand in hers was grounding and comforted her.

Then the first real sign she was in another world appeared. A tiny blue creature with long, almost rabbit-like ears and little chevrons across his chest walked down the path towards them, an empty sack slung over one shoulder. Anna waved and said good evening and the creature bobbed along as if nothing was amiss, until it passed by Elsa. Tiny hairs along it's neck and face bristled and it stared at her as much as Elsa stared at it. Elsa waved hello, but the creature quickened it's pace as it passed.

Elsa chewed her lip. She felt like a fish out of water.

“Don't pay him any mind, he's shy around humans.” Anna tugged her forward.

Elsa hadn't realized she had slowed down to stare at the little spirit. “Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.”

“Pfft!” Anna waved her free hand dismissively at Elsa, “You're my guest. I want you here. Besides, you're as much a part of this world as you want to be. The spirit and human worlds aren't separate so much as they overlap each other. We're just reflections of one another.”

“Really?” Elsa felt the tension in her shoulders ease.

“Well, that's one theory, and I embrace it! Other spirits might tell you other things.”

“Just like humans and what they believe?” Maybe there was more overlap than Elsa first thought.

“Exactly! We might be magical, but we're more human than we want to admit sometimes.”

As they continued down the path, more spirits began to appear, tiny white, ghost-like beings sitting in the trees, shaking their heads. The crackling noise they made was somewhat unsettling, but it almost sounded like they were speaking to one another. Anna waved at them as well and one or two waved back or smiled. Elsa began to feel more at ease. Suddenly the path broke free from the trees and opened to a wide lake. On the opposite shore a town was coming to life in the twilight, it's lights sparkling across the water.

“Wow.” Elsa stopped, marvelling at the lights and colours across the water.

“Pretty isn't it?” Anna stepped close beside her, “We won't be going into town, but I wanted to show you.”

“It's amazing! Your whole world is amazing! Why would you ever leave?”

“Because I like _you_ too much!”

Elsa blushed as Anna pulled her away from the lake and towards a new path leading back into the forest. “Come on, we don't want to be late for dinner!”

“No we don't!” Elsa wanted badly to make a good impression on Anna's family. She worried her lower lip with her teeth, wondering if time flowed the same here as it did in her world. How long had they been walking anyway? The new path Anna lead her down seemed long, yet took no time at all to travel. Suddenly they were at the foot of a small traditional house. A well kept garden surrounded the building and a small stream babbled happily nearby. The house was raised from the ground with a porch running along the outside. A steep angled roof made the house look tall, even though it was only one storey. They stepped up to the door. Anna knocked and Elsa held her breath.

The door slid open and warm light illuminated a middle aged woman from behind, glowing around her like a halo. She looked just like Anna, though older, with soft brown hair and grey eyes. When she smiled at her guests it was Anna's smile. Elsa couldn't help but feel like she was looking at a future version of her girlfriend.

Anna bounced forward, wrapping her arms around her mother in a tight hug. The woman laughed and returned the hug, “Welcome home sweetie!” She pulled away and bowed towards Elsa, “You must be Elsa. Anna's told us so much about you. Please come in!”

Elsa felt her skin grow hot under her collar and she tugged at where her shirt sat against her neck, before remembering her manners. She bowed, “Thank you for having me Ms...” Shit, was it Ms? Mrs? Why hadn't she thought about how to address her host?

Anna's mother laughed. The sound was warm and infectious, just like her daughter's. “Please, call me Idunn! Let's not stand in the doorway all night. Come in! Come in!”

Elsa rose and crossed the threshold. The temperature outside had been dropping with the fading light, but the inside of the house was warm and welcoming. It was a small home, but there seemed to be just enough room for everything. Rush mats lined the floor and the house was divided into the large living room where they all stood and several smaller bedrooms to one side. The hearth sat close to the entrance, heating an iron tea kettle hanging from the ceiling. A tea chest and some other shelves lined the walls where there weren't more sliding doors leading to the porch outside. A low table sat at the other end of the room, four cushions arranged neatly, one on each side. The table was set and waiting for them. Elsa blushed as she took off her shoes, placing them neatly by the entrance. The house was so clean and organized, she felt like she was intruding. Anna was always after her to pick up her things. She was beginning to see where Anna got her expectations from.

Idunn lead them to the low table at the back of the room, “Please make yourself at home! Dinner will be ready shortly.”

“But where's Nana?” Anna protested, “We can't start without her!”

As if one cue, rustling could be heard from one of the bedrooms and a door into the living room slid open, “Did I hear my darling granddaughter call for me?” An elderly fox woman stepped though the door. Unlike her daughter and granddaughter, she was fully herself, a fox walking on her hind legs, dressed in a worn kimono, guiding herself along with a gnarled cane.

“Nana!” Anna rushed over to the tiny woman who stood almost two full heads shorter than her, and had to bend down to give the elderly woman a bone crushing hug.

Nana shrugged off the hug's intensity, reaching up to pat Anna gently on the back. “It's good to see you too dear! We haven't seen you in a while, but I hear you've been busy.” With that she finally turned her sharp black eyes to Elsa.

Elsa tensed as if she was being examined by a predator who was sizing her up for dinner.

A sparkle lit in Nana's eye and she tilted her head back, “Oh ho ho ho! How adorable!” She waved a paw at Elsa, “Now, now, don't be frightened child! Old Nana won't hurt you,” She winked at Elsa for emphasis, “Not while you're our guest!”

Elsa relaxed, at least as much as she could given the circumstances. Despite her frail appearance, Nana radiated a kind of strength Elsa felt she didn't want to mess with. She was glad she was a guest and that Anna's family was so ready to welcome her. Her fear about meeting them slowly melted away.

Anna helped Nana to the table and to sit down. Though the elderly woman protested, she also seemed to enjoy the doting attention of her granddaughter and didn't put up much of a fight. As Anna sat on her cushion, Nana's eyes once again scrutinized Elsa. “You found yourself a real looker Anna! How did you manage that?”

“Mom!” Idunn approached the table carrying a steaming pot of rice, “Really? Right out the gate?”

“Oh ho ho ho! Idunn dear, what better time to test her?” Nana looked at Elsa for a reaction.

Elsa remained calm, “Didn't Anna tell you how we met? She tricked me into rescuing her.”

Nana's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped.

“What?! I did not! Elsa!” Anna began to turn a lovely shade of red.

Elsa could no longer hold in her giggles. A hand reached up to cover her mouth, but it was no use, she was already laughing.

“Oh ho! I like her!” Nana gave Elsa a sly nod of approval. “Anyone who can get this old fox going is a keeper.”

Anna was now crimson all they way to her ears but she was laughing too, “Well, looks like you'll fit right in with this family.”

“And a good thing too!” Nana said, “I wouldn't let any old human marry my precious granddaughter.”

“Oh?” Anna sounded testy, “I thought you'd be happy I _finally_ brought someone home.”

“Of course we are!” Nana's tone softened, “But it's quality that counts in a husband – or wife as the case may be.”

Anna rolled her eyes, “Don't I know it.”

“Anna...” Idunn's tone held a warning, but she didn't need to say anything further as she finished bringing dishes to the table. Anna set her mouth in a tight line, saying nothing and Idunn took the remaining seat at the table. She looked at everyone around the table, her smile warming, “Let's eat.”

Idunn served Elsa first, then Nana. Anna was practically drooling by the time a bowl was placed under her nose. The food smelled wonderful. It was traditional fare, simple yet enticing.

Elsa's first taste was overwhelming. “This is delicious!”

Idunn smiled but remained demure, “Oh, it's nothing really.”

“Please Idunn, don't be modest on my account!” Elsa insisted. “I see where Anna gets her fabulous cooking skills!”

Idunn's smile widened slightly, “Well, it's nice to know I've managed to impart something on my daughter.”

“Don't be silly, you're both fantastic cooks!” Elsa gushed, “I don't know how I'll keep my figure at this rate!”

“You're too skinny anyways!” Nana removed her nose from her bowl. “EAT!” She commanded.

Elsa needed no second bidding.

As they ate, a curious thing began to change about Anna. Tall fox ears sprouted from her head, and a long luxurious tail began to twitch at her side, both the same colour as her flaming hair, though the rest of her remained human looking. Elsa had seen Anna as a fox before, but this was new.

Anna grinned when she saw she had captured Elsa's attention. “I figured since we're home, you should see me as I really am.”

Nana nodded as she finished her dinner, “Guest or no, I'm not changing for anyone's benefit.”

Idunn shifted uncomfortably as she busied herself cleaning the table, “You two might feel comfortable about letting your tails down, but I'd like to maintain some small amount of dignity. Do forgive me Elsa.”

Anna snorted and looked like she was about to say something confrontational, but Elsa stepped in, “Please, do whatever you're most comfortable with. It's your home and I don't want to impose.”

“Thank you for your understanding,” Idunn looked relieved. “It's so nice to have such a polite guest.”

Anna groaned a loud sigh but quickly shut her mouth. The tension between her and her mother growing palpable again.

“Who would like some tea?” Idunn rose with her arms full of dishes.

Elsa offered to help, but was quickly brushed off. Idunn ended up carrying an arm load of dishes into the kitchen by herself.

“Don't even try! She won't let you!” Anna whispered when her mother had disappeared into the kitchen. “Ow!”

Nana drew back from pinching Anna's arm, “Don't think your mother can't hear you! Let her have her moment. She doesn't get to do this often anymore.”

Anna sighed, letting her shoulders fall forward, resigning herself to Nana's wisdom.

Idunn appeared again, this time toting a tray full of tea cups and treats. “Who would like some tea? Elsa?”

“Oh yes, thank you!” How could she not? Elsa was almost scared to refuse at this point.

“I'd like some too please!” Anna piped up and almost squealed, “And cookies! You made my favourite!”

“Of course,” Idunn's smile widened as she watched her daughter wiggle at the table, trying to contain herself while her mother served their guest.

Elsa bit her lip, but a giggle escaped anyway.

“What?” Anna huffed at her.

“It's cute how you can barely wait your turn.”

A soft laugh escaped Idunn's lips and she quickly raised a hand to cover it. “Anna's always had a hard time containing herself.”

Anna rolled her eyes again, but this time in good humour, “I can't help it when your sweets are on the line.”

A pale pink dusted Idunn's cheeks, “It's nothing really.”

No one had the heart to correct her.

“So...” Nana drew out the word, focusing everyone's attention, “Elsa, Anna told us you were a doctor!”

Elsa let out a nervous laugh, “Of sorts. I'm a veterinarian.”

“Close enough!” Nana waved a dismissive paw at her. “How did you get into the career?”

“Oh, I've always loved animals, but my father is a vet, so I guess you could say I followed in his footsteps.”

“Oh?” Nana's ears perked forward, “A family profession?”

“And they work together!” Anna chimed in, “Elsa's whole family runs their clinic! Isn't that great!”

“Hmm hmm,” Nana nodded sagely, “Family is very important.”

“Even if they drive me crazy sometimes.” Elsa froze. She had been making a reference to her own family, but given the waxing and waning tension between Anna and her mother all through dinner, maybe she had said too much.

Nana merely smiled a knowing smile, “Hmm, family is bound to do that too, but it's the love that counts, and I see lots of love in your heart.”

Anna's ears swivelled towards her grandmother, “Can you Nana!? I have to learn that trick!”

Nana snickered into her cup, “I don't need fox tricks to see that darling, just life experience.”

Anna sighed wistfully, “I wish I was wise like you Nana.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” Nana stared at her cup as she put it down on the table. She looked older than she did a moment before, “Enjoy your youth while it lasts.”

Elsa and Anna stayed a while longer, enjoying their tea before it began to get late. Elsa didn't want to point it out, but worry of overstaying her welcome kept growing in her stomach, “Thank you for dinner. It was lovely, but it's getting late.”

“Leaving so soon?” Nana took another sip of her tea.

“Mom, they can't stay here forever, besides it's getting cold out.” Idunn lifted her nose to the air as if she could smell something the others could not, “And it's going to rain soon.”

“Well, we won't keep you two then,” Nana relented, “But perhaps you'll visit again soon?”

“Oh I'd love to!” Elsa genuinely wanted to return, “It's been wonderful meeting you both, but I can't always count on work and being available...”

Nana reached across the table and placed a firm hand on Elsa's arm, “Whenever you are ready child.”

Elsa smiled at the elderly fox woman. Nana read her so easily.

“We should go,” Anna rose, “We don't want to get caught in the rain.”

Their goodbyes were easy, and Elsa was invited to return any time she wished. Both her and Anna were encouraged not to be strangers. Elsa felt her heart warm despite the cool evening air. She felt so welcomed and wanted in Anna's family home. It was almost a shame to leave. Elsa wondered if that was part spirit magic, or just the feeling of being a part of a true home and family.

They walked away from the house in silence for a while, but Anna was fidgeting with her hands and looking at Elsa sideways.

“What is it?” Elsa finally asked.

“Well, I was wondering, since we're all the way here, do you want to see the guru?”

“The one that told you the fortune about meeting me?”

“Yeah! See I was thinking that if he met you he could confirm the fortune was about you and that would ease any doubts you still might have about us!”

Suddenly it was hard to breath. Elsa leaned forward clutching at her chest.

“Elsa! Oh! Are you ok!?”

“Fine,” Elsa squeaked out. She focused on taking deep breaths until her breathing returned to normal. The muscles in her chest relaxed, even though they still ached. Then she said in a firmer voice, “I'm fine.”

“Oh no! Are you mad at me?” Anna trembled, her fingers shaking as she reached out for Elsa, but pulled back, not sure what to do.

“No,” Elsa's heart split. She had to be firm, and honest, “It's just... Anna, I don't want to meet the fortune teller because I don't want him to tell me who I should and shouldn't be marrying. I don't think that decision is anyone's but mine and yours. I don't want someone else to tell me who I should be in love with.”

Anna nodded, but continued to shake like a leaf, “I understand. Elsa, I'm so sorry. I wanted to ease your fears, but I made them worse instead!”

“Anna,” Elsa reached out for her, “I don't care if we met because of fate or not. I'm just glad we met. And whatever decisions we make moving forward, I want them to be ours, not anyone else's.”

Anna jumped into Elsa's arms at her touch, wrapping her arms around Elsa, “You're right. I know you are, and I feel so stupid for suggesting anything else.”

“You're not stupid Anna. Don't ever think that about yourself.” Elsa returned her embrace, tightening her arms around Anna.

“But I'm always finding new ways to upset you, even when I'm trying to do the opposite!”

“That's because nobody's perfect. You can't possibly know what someone else wants unless you ask. And I'm glad you keep asking, even if the answer isn't what you think you'll get, because I've seen you learn from your mistakes, and I love you.”

_Wait what? Did she just..._

Anna gasped, “You... you do!?”

Elsa laughed from sheer relief. Of course. It all seemed so simple and so right. If there was one thing in the world she was sure of, it was how she felt about Anna, “Yes. I do.”

“Oh my gosh!” Anna bounced up clutching her hands at her mouth, trying to contain her shock and joy, “I never thought you'd say it! I mean, I always thought I'd be the one to say it, and then you'd clam up and have trouble admitting it, but I never ever thought you'd say it first!”

Elsa looked down at her arching an eyebrow, “You've had way too much time to think about this.”

Anna held her cheeks in her hands, her eyes widening in horror, “And now I'm ruining the moment, by babbling! Oh my gosh, shut up Anna. Stop!” She shook her hands in the air in front of her face trying to calm down. She was flush and looked like she might start to cry.

Elsa pulled Anna close to her again, “I love you Anna.”

“I love you too!” Anna looked up into Elsa's eyes, her face practically glowing from happiness. Then her expression softened, her lips parted slightly and her eyes closed halfway. She tilted her face towards Elsa's, closer than it had ever been.

Elsa felt her heart hammer against her ribs, as Anna's breath ghosted over her face. Her blood pounded in her ears, as she closed the remaining distance touching her lips to Anna's, then she closed her eyes. Anna's lips were soft and sweet, but Elsa's heart still pounded in her chest. She pulled away, but Anna seemed undeterred, nuzzling into Elsa's neck whispering, “I love you. I love you so much.” Anna was so happy she was practically vibrating.

Elsa let out a sigh, finally feeling her body relax. Right now, this moment, holding a happy Anna in her arms, was all she wanted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter repeatedly kicked my ass, and it took a long time to work it into something I'm happy with. Writing Anna's family was difficult. I wanted you to really get a sense of where Anna comes from, while still making her family relatable and likeable.
> 
> If you are at all familiar with Studio Ghibli films (and if you're not, you have some homework to do!) you'll recognize the spirits at the beginning of the chapter. The first is the little blue Totoro (My Neighbour Totoro), then I put in some Kodomas (Princess Mononoke) and finally the spirit town from Spirited Away. I didn't mean to go so totally Ghibli, but I guess that's how strong the imagery from those films is! That's my homage and I'm sticking to it!


	6. Festival, Foxes and Fire

Elsa ran her hands over her braid. Normally she would have put her hair up for an occasion like this, but Anna said she preferred Elsa's hair down. Her fingers dug into the braid as she looked herself over in her mirror. She had picked out her favourite yukata†, the blue one with cherry blossom trees poking out of rolling hills of snow. It was a spring pattern, not quite something she should wear to an end-of-summer festival at the local shrine, but she loved the colours too much not to wear it for Anna. The blues brought our her eyes and the soft pinks and whites of the cherry blossoms reflected the light pink of her cheeks. The kimono was her favourite and Anna had insisted on traditional dress for the festival.

Elsa took a deep breath and forced her fingers out of her hair. She looked fine. It would all be fine. Anna would be there with her, and that was all that mattered. This was going to be special, her first festival with a fox spirit. Her excitement was almost enough to overpower her anxiety. Elsa gave herself one last look in the mirror, smoothing out the fabric over her hips then went into the living room.

Elsa stopped short at the sight of Anna. Her normally braided hair had been put up in an elegant bun and Anna looked wonderful in her yukata. Spring greens mixed with the purple and yellow crocus pattern brought out Anna's flushed cheeks and made her eyes look piercingly bright. Rosy lips parted in a wide smile, and Elsa's heart nearly stopped when she realized she was staring.

“You look beautiful!” Elsa cast her eyes down to Anna's sandalled feet. That should be a safe place to look right?

Anna giggled, her feet walking closer. A finger under Elsa's chin drew her eyes back up to Anna's face. The redhead was practically glowing. “So do you.” Anna gave a dreamy sigh and her smile went crooked and dopey. Elsa held in a chuckle. That was her Anna alright.

Fingers slid from Elsa's chin, over her arm and down to her hand. Anna tentatively brushed her fingers over Elsa's, probing ever so gently. Elsa opened her hand toward Anna's letting their fingers entwine. It happened so naturally, and Anna's warm palm felt perfect against her own.

Anna tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear with her free hand, her cheeks burning red and her grin splitting from ear to ear. She gave Elsa's wrist a light tug, “Come on, let's go!”

Elsa let Anna guide her. The sun was setting and a cool breeze was blowing, but the day's heat had yet to dissipate. It reminded Elsa of the day they met. She gave Anna's hand a squeeze at the thought. Anna cast her a sidewise glance at the gesture, but Elsa just smiled, pulling Anna closer. Anna bit her lip, maintaining the beautiful silence between them, bumping her shoulder against Elsa's before drawing back.

Elsa could have walked with Anna like that forever, but soon the noise of the approaching festival grew louder against her ears. Elsa wished she could block it out and keep walking, but as they got closer, Anna grew more excited, struggling to contain herself. The pink and orange in the sky deepened, and the daylight grew dim but was replaced with soft lantern light as they drew closer. Elsa wondered when they had suddenly been surrounded. She had only been paying attention to Anna until suddenly they were in the thick of it all.

Anna withdrew her hand from Elsa's, “We should go pay our respects, especially since we missed the procession!”

“Sorry about that. I didn't expect work to run late, but there was an emergency and...”

“It's OK Elsa! I mean, I wanted to be here, but I think it's more important that we're here together, and the work you do is also important! I'm sure the shrine's spirit will understand, and if they don't,” Anna pointed her nose in the air, “Well then they don't deserve our attention anyway!”

“Anna,” Elsa kept her voice low, “Isn't this supposed to be a good-will mission for you?”

“Mission? Elsa you make this sound like work!” Anna waved her concerns away. “Come on, we'll go say hi, then we can have some fun!”

Anna made it sound like there was nothing to it, but Elsa wasn't sure what to expect. She'd been to this shrine before, but had never actually interacted with any spirit here. What if the spirit didn't like her? What if they thought Anna was intruding?

Elsa and Anna washed outside before going into the shrine. A statue was on display, presently adorned with colourful ribbons and offerings. Anna clapped her hands and bowed. Elsa followed suit, unsure if there was anything special she needed to do or say. Then Anna grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the statue and around the corner of the shrine.

Anna threw Elsa a wink as they approached a young woman wearing a white kimono. She stood watching the festival goers with a modest smile, her pale skin stood out from her dark hair, almost glowing in the twilight. Panic rose in Elsa's chest. Were they approaching the shrine's spirit? Just like that? It was too late to protest. Anna had unceremoniously dragged them right to the spirit's feet.

Anna gave a slight bow towards the woman, “Good evening! What a lovely festival!”

The woman slowly tore her gaze from the festival to acknowledge Anna, “Good evening.” Then a smile curled her lips, “What have we here? A fox and her bride?”

Elsa froze, stiff as a board. Should she bow? Was she being rude? Was she intruding?

Anna laughed, “Well, not quite. I'm Anna and this is Elsa. I'm new to the neighbourhood, but I wanted to come and pay my respects.”

The woman nodded at Anna but when she finally took a good look at Elsa her face lit up, “It's good to see you Elsa! You haven't come by in a long time.”

Elsa bowed deep in apology, “Oh! I... I'm sorry! I know I should come by, but I work... my work... um...”

The woman laughed, “Please, don't worry, I know you have a lot of important work to do, but don't let that keep you from stopping by once in a while.”

Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. “Of course. Please forgive me, I don't mean to be rude.”

The woman held up a hand, “Don't mention it. Your work is important to the community.”

“You know what I do?”

The woman's eyes sparkled, “People talk, and not just 'people' if you get my meaning. I haven't seen you in a while, but I know about some of the things you've done.”

“Oh, um... it's nothing really, I'm just doing my job.” It was hard to look at the spirit directly while under her scrutiny.

“So modest! But I know it's more than just a job for you isn't it? It's where your heart truly lies. Don't think I can't tell.”

Elsa felt as if she was made of glass and the spirit was looking right through her. She had no idea what else to say.

The woman turned back to Anna, “And now you have your hands full with a fox! It seems I'll never see you now.”

“Actually,” Elsa found her voice, “It was Anna's idea to come and see you. She brought me tonight.”

The woman finally smiled genuinely at Anna, “Glad to hear you can actually get her out of the house once in a while.”

“It's hard,” Anna puffed at her bangs.

“Well, maybe you both have your hands full.” The spirit looked back an forth between them. “But don't let me keep you. Go enjoy the festivities.”

“Thank you very much!” Anna bowed, deeply this time.

The woman laughed, “Don't be a stranger!”

Elsa bowed, but before she could fully rise, Anna was dragging her off towards the crowd, babbling away, “She seems nice! I didn't know you'd been here before though.”

“I grew up in this town! I used to come here often as a child. Then I moved away to school, and I guess after that I was working all the time.” Guilt pricked at Elsa's heart, “It really has been a long time.”

“Well, we should stop by again soon! It wouldn't kill you to say hi to your local spirit once in a while.”

“But this is the first time we've actually met!”

“Just because you can't see us, doesn't mean we aren't there.” Anna led Elsa through the crowd, none too gracefully, occasionally bumping into other guests and apologizing as they passed. She could have been more careful but Anna's excitement seemed to be getting the better of her.

A thought came to Elsa, “Why don't spirits show themselves more often?”

“Different spirits have different preferences. Shrine spirits don't normally appear, except to their priests or someone really special. Since you're with me it would have been rude not to show herself. That would have been a weird conversation, me talking to the wind!”

“So no one else can see her?”

“Hmm, probably not, but she's out enjoying her festival tonight so it's good time to catch her. I didn't want to take up more of her time than necessary though. I imagine she's pretty busy right now. We could visit again if she actually wants to chat. She seems a little reserved though. Just like you!” Anna finally led them out of the main crowd and off to the side, under a huge tree decorated with prayer tokens.

Elsa felt like she could breath again, “Did I do alright? I didn't step on any toes?”

“You were fine!” Anna gave her arm a reassuring pat, “A little nervous, but hey, some people freak out when they see spirits, so that wasn't bad at all.”

“I'm glad.”

Elsa wanted to bask in the moment, but Anna was paying more attention to the crowd, “You told Kristoff to meet us here right?”

“Yes,” A spike of annoyance brought Elsa back down to earth. She really wanted to spend this time with Anna, but Anna had other ideas. Apparently the more the merrier at festivals, which only grated on Elsa's nerves.

“Don't give me that look!” Anna finally gave Elsa her full attention.

“What look?” Elsa couldn't help sounding more miffed than she actually was.

“That little pouty thing you do when you're uncomfortable. Not that it isn't cute, but lighten up a little Elsa! We're going to have fun tonight!”

“I'd rather spend time with just you though, not a big group of people.”

“Oh don't worry, we won't all be together for long.” Anna's eyes narrowed and her grin twisted slightly.

“Oh no. What are you up to?”

“Who me!?” Anna batted her eyes in mock innocence, but Elsa was having none of it, so she caved, “OK look, I owe a friend a favour, and this was the perfect opportunity to make good on that. Oh there he is! Hans! Over here!”

A tall redheaded man stood off to one side, leaning casually against a tree, checking his phone. His hair was darker than Anna's, running down into well trimmed sideburns. His eyes lit up at the sound of Anna's voice and the phone disappeared into a pocket, though Elsa wasn't quite sure it would fit anywhere in those tight black pants or fitted grey shirt.

“Where's your yukata!” Anna stamped her foot in indignation.

Hans arched an eyebrow. “Should I change?”

The colour in Anna's face rose, “Don't you have any pride? Foxes are supposed to rock traditional dress!”

“I thought I was 'rocking' this outfit though.” Hans gestured to his flawless clothes.

“Never mind, it's a little late now,” Anna huffed, resigned, “You'll feel bad when your date shows up in a yukata though.”

Elsa snorted at the thought of Kristoff in traditional clothes, “Pfft, Kistoff would never... wait, what do you mean _date_?! Anna!”

“You two look lovely though,” Hans cut in, “And your new girlfriend is stunning. Quite the catch. You'd better hang on tight, or a more handsome fox might steal her away.”

Something in Hans' slick grin made Elsa balk.

Anna clutched Elsa's arm tightly, “Don't you dare!”

The slickness melted away and Hans gave what seemed like a delighted and genuine laugh, “Oh Anna, I'm not going physically tear her away from you. I'm not that crass. Some of us have more finesse than that.”

Elsa swore she could see the fine hairs on the back of Anna's neck prickling.

“Hey guys, sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to keep you waiting!” Kristoff bumped his way through the crowd, apologizing for his girth.

A faint whisper escaped Hans' lips, “Well hello.”

Elsa pulled Anna closer whispering in her ear, “Do you really think this is a good idea?” She was growing increasingly concerned for her friend.

“Don't worry,” Anna rolled her eyes, “Hans is more bark than bite.”

Elsa was not convinced.

“Did I interrupt something?” The burly blonde man looked around awkwardly, before he took in Anna and Elsa together. “Wow! You two look cute!”

“Don't they?” Hans stepped forward offering his hand, “Hans.”

“Kristoff,” he gave Hans a firm shake.

“Hans!” Anna protested, “You should have let me introduce you two!”

“But then we'd be here all night waiting.” Hans didn't miss a beat.

“Ugh!” Anna waved Hans and Kristoff towards the crowd, “Why don't you boys go buy us some drinks.”

Hans narrowed his eyes at Anna but his tone remained playful, “That's the real reason you invited me isn't it?”

Kristoff sighed, “My poor wallet.”

Elsa was about to slip her friend a bill but Hans held up a hand, “Don't worry, I've got this round. As long as Kristoff wouldn't mind giving me a hand?”

“Sure, no problem,” he shrugged and followed closely behind Hans as they made their way towards a food booth.

As Elsa watched the boys disappear in the crowd, Anna's elbow poked her side, “See, this is working out great!”

A cold wave of warning washed over Elsa. “Define _great_!?”

“What's wrong?” Anna asked with concern.

“Hans just feels... slimy. And I don't like whatever game you two are playing with my best friend.”

“Elsa... Kristoff is a big boy. I'm sure he can handle Hans.”

“And I don't like the way he was treating you!”

Anna took a step back, lowering her eyes, “Hans is... well he's a good fox. He's smart, cunning, and smooth as silk...”

“Being a good fox shouldn't be an excuse for being a bad person.”

“He's not a bad person Elsa! I swear! I wouldn't have set this up if I thought he'd mistreat Kristoff. Hans is just...”

“You're nothing like him, and I'm glad.” Elsa leaned in, letting her nose touch Anna's hair. Her little fox was so good and she tried so hard. Elsa wanted to wrap her arms around Anna right there in the middle of the festival and never let go.

“Now, I _know_ I'm interrupting something.” Kristoff appeared out of the crowd a drink in each hand.

Elsa jumped, immediately making space between her and Anna.

Hans came up right beside Kristoff, sipping on a soda, “I told you we should have taken the drinks and run.”

Kristoff shook his head handing a drink each to Anna and Elsa, before grabbing the other one from Hans' hand.

Elsa studied the boys skeptically. They seemed awfully at ease with each other. “I wouldn't want to leave you on your own with a stranger.”

Kristoff shrugged, “And I wouldn't want to be a third wheel on your date.”

Elsa nearly choked on her drink. She coughed once, examining Kristoff. She hated when he saw right through her. “You're not a third wheel.”

“Alright” Kristoff held up his hands in surrender. “Can we call a truce and enjoy ourselves.”

“Fine,” Elsa agreed.

“Great!” Anna bounced toward the crowd, “Now let's go play some games! Let's see who wins me a prize first!”

“Who said I'd give my prize to you!” Hans teased.

Despite her earlier reservations, Elsa had a lot more fun than she wanted to admit. As much as she was craving time with Anna, it was nice to have fun with Kristoff outside of work and even Hans turned out to be entertaining. She still wasn't sure about Anna's idea to set up their friends though. She needed to check in with Kristoff. When they finally had a moment where she could question the burly blonde, he just shrugged his shoulders at her concern, brushing it off.

“I'm having a good time, but I can tell you're hitting your limit.” Kistoff said. “I might go home or I might hang out with Hans for a bit.”

Elsa twisted her hands together, “I don't know Kristoff. Hans is...”

“A fox?” He opened his mouth mock horror, “You don't say?”

Elsa gave his muscled shoulder a shove. “You knew?”

“Oh come on! 'Anna's bringing a friend.' You think I don't know what that means?”

“I don't believe it...”

“He seems alright.” Kristoff continued unabashed, “A little desperate maybe, but alright.”

Elsa snorted. Anna had been right all along. Kristoff could handle himself. “You really don't mind?”

“I already feel like I've taken up enough of your time tonight. I bet Anna has a hard enough time getting you out of the house, actually getting some date time must be hard for the poor girl.”

“You're such a sucker for poor animals.”

“So are you.”

“Touché.” Elsa picked at the hem of her sleeve, “Thank you Kristoff.”

“Look, now's your chance. Go. Make the most of your evening. I expect to hear all about it Monday.”

Before anyone could say anything else and before she could change her mind, Elsa found Anna and pulled her away from the lights and noise. As nice as the festival was, what she really wanted was to be alone with Anna. To her surprise Anna didn't protest. Instead Anna took the lead, guiding them down lesser known paths through the shrine grounds. Though laughter and music still swam in the air, it grew softer as they made their way up a hill.

Away from the bright lights, Elsa couldn't see and started tripping over bumps in the path. Then tiny lights drifted out of the bushes like fireflies, but they were far too bright for fireflies. Elsa looked up at Anna and soft glowing orbs danced around her head. Tall fox ears swivelled on top of Anna's head and her features looked more fox-like than ever. Anna led them to a spot where they could clearly see the festival below them.

“Do you like them?” Anna pointed at an orb floating by.

“You're making the lights?” Elsa looked around in wonder. “Won't someone see?”

“We're alone right now. That's what you wanted isn't it?”

“Yes!” Elsa reached out to touch one of the dancing lights, but it flickered away within a hairs breadth of her finger.

Anna giggled, “That tickles.”

“Really!?”

“Ha ha! I'm kidding!” Anna clutched at her sides holding in her laughter, “You're so cute to tease.”

Elsa hoped the lights were dim enough to hide her blush. Of course one of the wisps had to float by her face right at that moment. She waved it away.

“Aw don't be mad Elsa,” Anna stepped closer, pulling Elsa towards her.

Elsa didn't resist. Their bodies were tantalizingly close. Elsa's hand wove around Anna's waist, closing the space between them. She could feel the warmth radiating from Anna, and the smell of a summer day flooded her senses. Elsa looked down into Anna's eyes. She had never looked more beautiful, illuminated by the soft glow of her fox fire. Anna looked up at her expectantly, lips parted, slightly wet. Elsa dipped her head, capturing her lips in a kiss. They were sweet and full, returning everything Elsa poured into them.

Elsa couldn't tell if she was flying or falling. She might have still been standing, but she wasn't sure. When they parted, Elsa trailed her nose against Anna's cheek, kissing the corner of her mouth then her jaw. The night air came back cool in her lungs, and she found her feet were still on the ground, though her knees felt a little shaky.

Anna's hand ran up her cheek, guiding Elsa back to her lips. She didn't protest. This time Anna opened her mouth, pressing her tongue against Elsa's lips, which opened of their own accord. Elsa took Anna into her mouth, tasting her. Fingers ran through Elsa's hair, tugging at their roots. Elsa moaned into Anna's mouth, her own hands grabbing Anna's backside, crushing their bodies together, trying to feel as much of Anna against her as possible. Anna responded with a whine that flared the heat growing in Elsa's core.

Then Anna pulled away. Elsa was about to protest, but when she met Anna's eyes, words left her. Anna let her hands fall around Elsa's neck, “Elsa...” her voice was small, drowned out by the rush of blood in Elsa's ears. “Can I... can I stay tonight?”

Elsa went rigid. She wasn't ready.

Anna's face fell, “Oh! No! No... I... I'm sorry, Elsa, I wanted... I had to ask.”

“Anna,” Elsa's voice was thick in her throat. “I'm sorry, not tonight ok?”

“No, I'm sorry,” Anna kissed her cheek. “This is enough. Right now. This is perfect.”

A sharp whistling ran through the air then a sudden burst of colour filled the sky with red light.

“Fireworks!” Anna watched entranced as the sky burst into colour, leaning into Elsa.

Elsa relaxed, running her hands up and down Anna's back, leaning in to kiss Anna's neck. She felt suddenly possessive, and wanted to express it. Elsa found Anna's pulse under her tongue, then closed her mouth around it, sucking hard at the skin. Anna moaned as she dug her fingers in Elsa's shoulders, exposing her neck to be marked. Elsa went in, nipping hard, then running her tongue over the agitated skin to soothe it, ending with a chaste kiss on the tender flesh. Anna was nearly jelly in her arms, leaning into her and breathing heavily.

Elsa ghosted her lips over the shell of Anna's ear, “Still perfect?”

Anna nuzzled her face into the crook of Elsa's neck, “Yes!”

They stood on the hill watching the fireworks until they faded and the night sky grew dark again. Then Anna's lights began to grow dim.

“Are you tired?” Elsa brushed a stand of hair away from Anna's eyes.

“No, but the festival is ending.” Anna pointed to the dispersing crowd.

Elsa pealed herself away from Anna, one hand rising to cup the fox's cheek, “Thank you for the wonderful date.”

“My pleasure,” Anna smiled, content.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> † yukata: A light summer kimono.
> 
> This chapter came to me fairly organically. It's probably been my favourite to write so far. Much fluff! So Elsanna!
> 
> If you've been enjoying the spirit/Japanese/anime aspects of this story, I imagine this chapter is your wet dream. How could I write such a tale and not put these lovely ladies in traditional dress and have them make out under fireworks? I'm not too sure how a Shinto shrine would be set up or how a festival is run, but I tried to make the most of my research, hopefully it all runs smooth!
> 
> And yeah, I took a little stab at some Hansoff. I couldn't resist. It's all meant to be in good fun. I wanted to include Hans without making him a villain for once, just his regular cunning self. He's a perfect fit for a fox for crying out loud!
> 
> A few people have asked about whether the foxes in my story have longer lifespans than their human lovers and families. I'd like to address this, probably in a future chapter, but I also want to put to rest any fears my readers have. I'm trying to make this a happy, fluffy story and the idea that foxes would continually outlive their lovers is a depressing one. So, though it fits the lore, I don't think it fits the tone of my story. Gosh, it's like you guys feed off angst or something. I'm trying to get you to live in the moment and enjoy the Elsanna!


	7. Kiss It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is the angst chapter. Normally I wouldn't mention it, but since so many of my readers have commented on how much they love my nice, clean, fluffy story I figured it's only fair to put a warning on this chapter. I'll put a summary in the notes at the end in case you really can't handle the feels and don't want to read it (though I still think you should).

Anna'a face darkened. Elsa had seen her upset, frustrated and annoyed, but this was the first time she'd ever seen Anna truly angry. And it was her fault.

“I thought you'd like art lessons,” Elsa stood in her apartment, wringing her hands together in front of her. She thought up the gift during their date at the art gallery. Anna had been energized like never before. She was enthralled by the paintings and even admitted to secretly wanting to learn to paint as a child. Elsa took the hint and ran with it, but now that she was presenting her gift, Anna looked more horrified than excited.

Anna swallowed thickly, for once having trouble speaking, “Why?”

“You were so happy at the gallery, I thought you would enjoy lessons.”

Pain rippled across Anna's face. “I won't be good at it.”

“But you haven't even tried!”

“No! Stop trying to change me Elsa!”

“What?” Elsa took a step back, confused, “Anna how could you think that? I thought this would make you happy...”

“And you think I'm not happy already?” Anna clenched then opened her fists slowly. “Somehow I'm not enough! I'm not good enough!”

“Anna no! Where is this even coming from?!” Elsa wanted to reach out for Anna, but wasn't sure the contact would be wanted.

Anna hung her head, “Why does everyone else always think they know what I want or should be doing? Isn't this enough? Aren't I enough just the way I am?”

“Anna no! That's not what I meant at all by this!”

“I know...” Anna was shaking she was so livid. “I know you meant well, but it hurts all the same, to be reminded... I can't Elsa.... I just can't right now!” Anna made her way to the door.

“No Anna please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean...”

“I know! I probably sound really stupid right now, but please, just please leave me alone for a bit. I need a moment to think, by myself.”

Anna had never made such a request. It hurt to see her is such deep pain, and Elsa wanted desperately to fix it. “Please don't leave.”

“When you need to be alone, I respect that. Right now I need you to give me the same curtesy. Please.” Anna leaned heavily against the door.

Elsa couldn't form words but nodded her assent. Anna was out the door. The door closed. The padding of fox feet echoed down the outside stairs.

“What have I done?” Elsa collapsed in a heap on the sofa. “What have I done?” She curled her knees to her chest. She wanted to run after Anna, to tell her she was sorry and to make everything right, but that wasn't what Anna needed right now. Sometimes a person needs space to sort things out. Elsa had to have faith that Anna would come back when she was ready to talk. She rubbed the tears from her face and began straightening a pile papers on the coffee table. Eventually she rose and began cleaning to distract herself. Anna was always after her to clean up the apartment. Now was as good a time as any.

Time rolled by, but the more Elsa thought about it, the more worried she got. Maybe Anna wouldn't come back that night. They had already eaten, but Anna usually stayed and cleaned up after, and she never left these days without her good night kiss. Elsa buried herself in washing the dishes. It was a pleasant enough distraction, but her mind kept wandering back to Anna. Did Anna really enjoy doing dishes, or “not mind” so much as she put it, or did she feel obligated to do them every night? Elsa had never questioned it. She had offered to do them before, but Anna always insisted on doing them herself. Maybe she could offer to help, or to to dry them while Anna washed. Yes. She was sure Anna would like that. She'd probably refuse at first, but the idea of being close together in the kitchen, and having more time to spend together seemed like a nice idea. Yes, she would offer next time.

Elsa looked at the clock. It was late. Anna wouldn't come back tonight. She would have to wait until tomorrow to talk to her. Elsa's heart ached, but there wasn't anything she could do at the moment except give Anna the time she needed.

She walked to her bedroom, about to get ready for bed when her phone rang. Elsa nearly jumped out of her skin, running over to her purse, tearing through it for her phone. Her heart sank when she saw Kristoff's name on the screen. She sighed. Then again, maybe talking to Kristoff would calm her down, though it was awfully late for a chat. Elsa hoped he wasn't calling for work.

“Hello,” Elsa curtly answered the phone.

“Hey, good you're awake! How's Anna? Is she still there?”

“Why do you want to know where my girlfriend is?”

“Easy!” Kristoff sounded distracted, “Um... You ok?”

“No. No I'm not. We had a fight. I... Anna's not here if you wanted to talk her.”

“Um, when did she leave exactly?”

“Why?” A cold feeling began to spread through Elsa's limbs.

“Look, I don't want to alarm you. Um, maybe you'd better sit down, except that I need you.”

Elsa didn't have the patience to beat around the bush right now, “Are you calling for work? What do you need?”

“Well, someone called in a injured... animal. I don't want you to panic but...”

The cold feeling spread into her core, “Is it a fox?”

“I'm sure it's not Anna. It can't be...” The rest of Kristoff's words faded from her hearing.

Something snapped inside Elsa, and the vet in her came out in full force, “I'll meet you at the clinic. Kristoff, get there as fast as you can. I'll call Kai. And Kristoff... treat it like it's Anna. Please.” Normally Elsa would have asked for details, but in this case she didn't want to know. Her fingers trembled as she hung up her phone. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Get it together. Don't feel, don't feel...” She repeated the mantra, and found some comfort in it.

It took every ounce of willpower Elsa had not to yell at the cab driver to go faster, even though he was taking the quickest way to the clinic. Elsa told him it was an emergency and he was just doing his job, but every time they stopped at a light, Elsa's heart jumped into her throat. Her knuckles were white from clutching her purse so tightly. She had to force her fingers to open, flexing them to keep them from cramping. Whatever the situation she would need her hands for the job.

Elsa had the fare ready, shaking as she gave it to the driver while trying to get out of the cab. The day had been grey and raining, and even though the rain had stopped everything was slick and wet. She nearly slipped as she ran towards Kai and Kristoff unloading the animal from the back of Kristoff's van.

Elsa knew, even before she could see the animal fully. The smell of summer sunshine hung thick in the damp air, but it was sweet and sickly. She stumbled over the slick concrete as she ran and the animal came into view. She knew those slender legs and delicate paws, those silly ears that twitched at the sound of her name and the even sillier tail that now lay still and lifeless on the stretcher.

“ANNA!” Elsa screamed, not knowing whether to throw herself forward or crumple into a ball on the sidewalk. Thankfully, strong arms wrapped themselves around her, holding her back and steadying her.

Kai's voice echoed in her ears, “It's alright. It's going to be alright. She's alive, we can save her. We can fix this.”

Elsa let Kristoff carry Anna in and let Kai lead her inside.

Kai gave her a grave look, “I can do it.”

“No,” The word came strong and harsh, then again, softer but just as firm, “No. I'll do whatever needs to be done. How bad is it?”

“Lacerations on the lower abdomen. We suspect it was a dog. We won't know the extent of the damage until we get inside.”

Elsa nodded as some kind of weird strength came over her body. Anna needed her right now, more than ever. “Can you get her prepped?”

“Consider it done.” Kai needed no second bidding. Time was of the essence.

The world whirled around Elsa as she prepped herself for surgery. Everything was a blur, an automatic, trained response, until she was standing over Anna's limp body. The scalpel in her hand trembled as she brought it close to the skin. Elsa stopped, putting down her hand on the operating table to steady herself.

“Let me do it Elsa.” Kai took a step up beside her.

She took a deep breath, “No. I need to know I did everything I could, but thank you Kai. I know I can do this with your help.”

This time the scalpel went through the skin with no hesitation, no trembling, only fierce determination. There was nothing she wouldn't do to save Anna.

* * *

 

Elsa shivered as she walked out into the cold waiting room. The surgery was long, but thorough. Anna wasn't out of the woods yet, but Elsa had done everything in her power to set things right. She had done the best job she had ever done in any surgery, and even Kai commented that he didn't think he could have done better himself. Elsa would have taken a moment to bask in pride if it hadn't been for the nagging fear for Anna that still clung to her mind. Now that the crisis was over, she felt exhausted down to her bones. However, something else kept tugging at her mind. She couldn't figure out what it was until she walked into the waiting room and saw Anna's mother, and an elderly woman sitting together holding hands. They rose when Elsa entered and Elsa felt her heart stop.

“How is she?” Idunn asked.

“How did you...”

“We knew Anna was in trouble,” The elderly lady said. “Just as we know she's stable right now. Though it is hard for us to tell her state exactly.”

“Nana?”

“In the flesh.”

“Oh my gosh, I forgot to call, I did know... Oh I'm sorry!” Something about seeing Anna's family in the waiting room of her clinic brought everything home for Elsa. Sobs rose and burst from her chest. She was so tired, and so upset. Her knees began to give way. Idunn and Nana rushed forward, catching her as she fell, and they brought her gently to to floor, holding her.

“Shh, hush child. Nana's here. It's going to be alright.” Though the elderly lady's hands were small, they were warm as the rubbed circles on Elsa's back.

“I...” Elsa choked out between sobs. “I'm s... sorry. I sh... should be the one comforting you!”

“Don't even think it!” Nana said. “We've been waiting yes, but I can't imagine what you've just been through!”

“We can comfort each other.” Idunn wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulders. “I can feel her heart beat right now and though it's weak, I know my Anna! She never gives up!”

“Yes, and don't forget, we're not ordinary foxes!”

Elsa took a moment to sob, even though she wanted to tell Anna's family everything would be alright. There was a moment where she couldn't stop and had to let everything out before she found her voice again. “I'm s... sorry. You must think me a fool for going on like this.”

“I'd think you a fool if you didn't cry at all!” Nana patted her. “There now. Let's get you off this cold floor.”

Elsa felt herself being lifted as though she was a feather. She couldn't tell if Nana was that strong or she was that weak for providing no resistance. Elsa found her voice again, “Anna's through the worst. I should have told you that right away, though, she's still got a long way to go.”

Idunn and Nana looked more relieved than Elsa thought they should be.

Nana smiled at her, “Anna is stronger than you know. She'll heal quickly if she isn't my granddaughter!”

“Even so,” Elsa chewed her lip, “Look, I'm sorry I don't know much about you or how you heal, but her wounds were very real, and very serious. I managed to fix everything I could find, but there could be something I missed, there could be complications, she might not heal right, she could get an infection...”

“And we'll deal with that as the need arises.” Nana assured her. “I don't doubt you've had a hard day Elsa, but truly, everything will be alright.”

Elsa wrapped her arms around Nana, hugging her fiercely. She needed to believe what Nana said. The elderly woman took the bone crushing hug with grace and gently patted what she could reach of Elsa's arm.

“Is there a chance...” Idunn interrupted, “Might we see her?”

Elsa nodded, rubbing the tears from her face. “She's asleep, but it should be alright. You shouldn't touch any of her dressings though, or anywhere she was injured, or...”

“Just seeing her will be enough.” Nana took her hand in her firm grip.

“Alright.” Elsa lead the sad procession into the recovery room. Anna was lying snuggly wrapped in blankets. Kristoff sat in the corner, reading a magazine, but looked up when they entered. Understanding flashed in his eyes. No one said a word.

Idunn brought her hand to her mouth, but couldn't hold back the tears threatening in her eyes. Nana let her daughter brace herself on her shoulder, stoically taking in the scene. She nodded, “Thank you Elsa. I think that's all we need.”

Idunn had to be lead out by Nana. She didn't speak until they were in the hall with the door closed, “My poor baby!”

“She will be alright, but I think one of us should be here when she wakes up. She has to be reminded not to change shape, lest she undo the surgery.”

“Oh my! I didn't even think of that. I could...” A yawn tore itself from Elsa's throat.

“You, are going straight to bed my dear!” Nana exchanged a glance with her daughter and suddenly the walls around Elsa melted away and everything grew dark. The last thing she remembered was Nana's strong hand taking hers once again.

When Elsa awoke the next morning she was in her bed. Sun streamed through open curtains and she could hear Anna in the kitchen making breakfast. For a moment Elsa believed it had all been a terrible dream. What had they even fought about?

Elsa bolted upright. No. Last night was all too real, etched in her mind, but still the sounds and smells from the kitchen persisted. It couldn't be Anna could it? Hope and terror welled in Elsa as she sprung from her bed and rounded the corner to the kitchen.

It was just like that first morning, except Anna's hair was darker and in a bun, and she looked older. Elsa's foggy brain couldn't process the scene until Idunn turned to face her, “Oh you're awake! I thought I'd let you sleep since you were up so late last night.”

“We were all awake late though, weren't we?” Elsa rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Yes, but I think you were more worn out than us.” Idunn prodded the sizzling pan in front of her.

“Anna?”

“Nana's with her now, and your mother too I think. I said I'd watch over you for a while.”

“I really don't need...”

“Elsa...” Idunn gave her that same look Anna used sometimes that told her she really needed to let others do something to help her once in a while.

Elsa swallowed her pride. “Thank you.”

Idunn smiled and began to dish out the contents of the pan on to plates. “Nana and I were thinking. Anna could come home and stay with us while she recovers, but that might make you lonely. Would you prefer if she stays with you?”

Elsa hadn't even thought about it. She groaned, “I don't even know where Anna lives. She told me it's in the spirit world, but I think she just says that so I stop asking.”

“Well, it's a little hard to explain. As spirit's sometimes we're here or there, and sometimes we're neither. You're home is really what anchors her to this world.”

“I see. And we don't want to have to move her far or put her through unnecessary discomfort. I suppose my place will have to do.” After she said it out loud Elsa didn't feel so apprehensive about Anna living with her. It felt right. At least this way she'd be able to look after her.

“We'd like to help too.” Idunn took two plates of breakfast and ushered Elsa towards the dining table.

“You guys have got to stop doing that!”

“What?” Idunn was the picture of innocence.

“Reading my mind! I was just wondering how involved you'd want to be?”

Idunn laughed as she set the plates in their places, “Don't worry Elsa, I haven't read your mind at all. I'm just stating the obvious.”

“Your powers of observation are uncanny.” Elsa took a seat and Idunn took the other.

“You'll have your hands full with work and taking care of Anna. The least we can do is help.”

A knock at the door interrupted them. Elsa rose to answer it, but no sooner had she opened the door then a lanky, old fox strutted inside. Elsa turned to close the door, but when she turned back to the table the old fox was now sitting, quite like a human, on a chair and her faded kimono had appeared around her out of nowhere.

“Whew! Sorry to interrupt darlings, but Anna insisted this couldn't wait!”

“She's awake!” Elsa forgot about breakfast.

“And full of vigor, but that's my granddaughter! You should have seen the fuss she put up when I told her not to transform. She's most displeased. But more than that, she gave the greatest fuss about seeing you right away!”

“Impatient as always.” Idunn looked at Elsa, concerned, “At least let her have some breakfast first!”

“I should go see her.” All Elsa needed was to pull on some clothes.

“Yes, but how will she talk to you if she can't change shape?” Nana's eyes twinkled with a hint of teasing.

“Oh! I don't know. I thought she just wanted to see me!” Then their quarrel came to mind. “Oh! Oh she must be bursting at the seems to tell me something she figured out last night. We... well, we didn't end the night on the best of terms...” The memory flooded Elsa's mind and she had to shake her head to get it leave.

“It's alright, I'll take you,” Nana relented, “But she can wait for you to eat breakfast!”

Elsa wolfed down her breakfast, despite protests from Idunn and Nana. She knew they were right, that Anna wasn't going anywhere, but she needed to see her none the less. She needed to see Anna's bright eyes and wagging tail to know that she was really going to be OK.

When Elsa entered the recovery room, she was greeted by shining fox eyes. Anna's movements were weak and slow but that didn't stop her from wiggling her entire body in excitement at the sight of Elsa.

“I'll give you two some privacy,” Gerda winked at Elsa on her way out.

Nana stayed however, walking over to Anna and placing a gentle hand on her granddaughter's head, “Anna wants me to tell you she's sorry about last night. She says she should have never stormed off...”

“Oh Anna!” Elsa caved completely, burying her face in the soft fur of Anna's shoulder as more tears found their way down her cheeks, “You don't have to be sorry! I'm just happy you're alright! Whatever it was that made you sad, I'm here for you! I'll always be here for you! I promise. I love you.”

A warm, wet tongue licked at Elsa's face and she turned her head to look at Anna. The tongue darted out again, lapping up the tears as they fell.

Elsa laughed from sheer relief, then leaned forward kissing the little fox's nose. “It's going to be alright. We'll figure this out together. I promise!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Elsa surprises Anna with a gift of painting lessons, but the gift doesn't go over well. In fact it upsets Anna so much she asks Elsa for some time to sort out her feelings. Anna leaves and doesn't return that night but Elsa gets a phone call from Kristoff about an injured fox he rescued. It turns out to be Anna. She was attacked by a dog and badly injured. Elsa operates on Anna to save her life. The operation is a success, but after the surgery, Elsa finds Anna's family in the waiting room and breaks down. Idunn and Nana end up comforting Elsa and agreeing to help her and Anna while Anna is recovering. The next morning Anna apologizes (through Nana since she can't transform) for running off. Elsa promises that whatever made Anna upset they'll get through it together.
> 
> A/N: This chapter was conceived pretty much at the onset of my idea for this fic. It was going to be the main source of conflict, but then the readers of this story let me know how much they really appreciated its light fluffiness in the dark kingdom of Elsanna. I always meant to keep this story light, but I also always meant for this chapter to happen. I hope you are not too traumatized if you decided to read it, and just to make up for the drama I worked extra hard to get the next chapter up at the same time so we can get back to our regularly scheduled program of fluff. I do believe that some angst and drama makes the fluffies all the sweeter when they arrive. Enjoy!


	8. Trading Places

Elsa awoke to something cold and damp poking her face. Between the flutter of her eyelids she caught flashes of tawny orange and then a warm, wet tongue was kissing her cheek. Elsa propped herself up on an elbow, looking down at the little fox who had scooted over to her from the other side of the bed, “I told you not to move.”

The fox whimpered.

Elsa leaned down, kissing the soft fur on the top of it's head, “I mean it Anna! You shouldn't be moving around so much. What if you pulled something?! You'd set all the healing you've done back to square one.”

Anna was giving her a look, but it was hard to tell exactly what was going on in that foxy little brain of hers.

Elsa shook her head, sitting up and stretching her back. Then she ran her hands over Anna's sides, checking for anything out of place, before carefully lifting the fox and putting her back on her pillow on her side of the bed.

“How are you feeling this morning anyway?”

Anna 'smiled' and gave a little yip. She appeared to be happy though not as energetic as usual. That was to be expected though. It had only been a week since the surgery, and even though Anna seemed to be doing well, recovery took a lot out of her. Elsa also wasn't sure how being a spirit was affecting Anna's healing time. Right after surgery Anna seemed to be doing extremely well, but then the usual healing patterns kicked in. She seemed to be doing well, but Elsa couldn't be sure how far ahead of the curve Anna was, if she was at all. It was best to play it safe for now.

“Well, don't you dare move this time! I'm going to make you breakfast and I expect you to still be on this pillow when I come in to serve it to you.”

Anna gave Elsa her the most practiced look of innocence, but it was so overdone it almost looked like the fox was mocking her.

“Be good!”

The fox gave a little growl and Elsa could almost hear Anna's voice saying, “I _am_ being good!”

Elsa shuffled out of bed. It still felt odd to her to be home during the week. Kai and Gerda had insisted she take some time off. She worried for her parents running the clinic on their own, but her mother pointed out how they had done so for a long time before Elsa worked there. In the end she relented. For the first few days, Anna had stayed at the clinic where Elsa could work and watch her at the same time, but this proved to be more of a strain than Elsa wanted to admit. Eventually her parents strong armed her (or “convinced her” as they would say) into taking some time off and bringing Anna home.

It was certainly easier to take care of Anna at home, and Elsa finally began to come down from the emotional high she had been on since the surgery. She slept like the dead that first night she had brought Anna home, only to wake to a fox poking at her face, and giving her morning wake-up kisses. It had become habit, no matter how much Elsa discouraged Anna. She even threatened to put the fox on the couch for the night if she didn't behave herself, but Elsa didn't have the heart for that. She wanted to be right by Anna's side in case she needed anything at night. She wanted to be right there, always. Anna loved staying in Elsa's bed, but always crept off her pillow during the night. Elsa tried to tell her that she didn't want to accidentally roll over onto Anna and insisted the fox be kept at a safe distance, but every morning without fail, Anna would be there, waking her up. Elsa had even taken to cuddling Anna before bed, so she wouldn't feel the need to crawl over to her side during the night. It didn't work, and now Anna demanded cuddles before she was put to bed!

“What a brat!” Elsa turned on a burner on the stove, letting a pan heat while she rummaged through the fridge for eggs. She never cooked breakfast for herself, but Idunn and Nana instilled in her the importance of eating in order for Anna to recover and be the healthy spirit she was. Besides, Elsa never made her own breakfast because of time. Now she had nothing but time, and almost all of it was directed at Anna.

Elsa was terrified of her cooking skills at first, but thankfully Nana or Idunn came by every day with some kind of meal, or offered to prepare one. She could usually count on them to help out with lunch or dinner, but breakfast was hers alone. Elsa found herself wanting to try new things in the kitchen, wondering what would be best for Anna, and pouring everything she had into cooking her a healthy breakfast. Was this how Anna felt when she cooked for her? No wonder Anna loved doing this so much. There was something intimate and pleasing about making food for someone.

Elsa scooped the finished omelette onto a plate and gave it a good covering of sauce. Just enough, the way Anna liked it. She had everything arranged neatly on a tray which she brought into the bedroom, proudly displaying it for Anna. “Ta-da!”

Anna was still on her pillow, but at the sight of the omelette nearly fell off from her hindquarters wiggling.

“Settle down! Or I'll eat it all myself!”

Anna froze, looking horrified.

Elsa held in her laugh as she placed the tray in the middle of the bed, sitting across from Anna.

A tendril of drool hung from Anna's mouth as Elsa cut up the omelette. Picking up a piece with her fingers, she offered it to Anna who gingerly took it from her hand, then happily chomped away. Elsa cut off another piece then another and Anna happily munched away until about half the omelette was gone. At the next piece, Anna closed her mouth and looked down at the plate, then up at Elsa.

“What? This is for you! I can eat something later.”

The fox narrowed her eyes.

“Fine!” Elsa popped the piece in her mouth. It was delicious, and the tightness in her stomach began to settle. She had put her own hunger out of mind. Anna came first.

Anna seemed satisfied and ate the next piece, but refused the one after.

“Come on Anna! Please, I made it for you. You need your strength...”

Anna nosed her hand, “So do you.” The words echoed dimly in Elsa's mind. It would be what Anna would say to her if she could speak.

“I can make another one for myself later!”

“No you won't.” This time the voice was clearer and louder, ringing through Elsa's mind.

“I... Anna, did you say something?” Elsa put a finger in her ear and gave it a hard wiggle. She must be hearing things.

“Elsa! Can you hear me?” The voice was as clear as before and definitely Anna's, though the fox's mouth had not moved.

“Y... yes. How...”

Anna gave a little jump and a yip, her smile splitting her face from ear to ear, “I did it! I did it! Oh my gosh, I've been trying all week to figure this out, do you know how annoying it is to not be able to talk to you, it's been so hard, and I've been focusing and just now I was really projecting, because I was so worried, you look like you haven't been eating and...”

Elsa held up her hand against the deluge of thoughts pouring from Anna's brain, “Whoa, slow down! Please! I know you're excited, but take it easy. We have all day to talk.”

“I know, but I missed you so much!”

“I've been right here!”

“But it's not the saaaaaaaame! Elsaaaaaaa!” The little fox rolled on it's pillow.

Elsa shuddered, “How are you doing this exactly. It... it feels weird.”

“Well,” Anna suddenly became shy, “You know how in some tales foxes can take over a person's mind...”

Elsa clapped her hands over her ears, “Get out of my head Anna!”

“No! No! It's ok, I'm not doing like a possession or anything. I don't even think I can, but the first step must be like, you know, opening the door before you walk through.”

“Can you read my mind!?”

“I don't know, can I try?”

“No!” Elsa felt the blood drain away from her face, “Anna, that's private!”

“OK! Don't worry, I won't go there, I promise, unless it's by accident, but then I'll get out because I didn't mean to... do you want me to stop talking?”

“No.” Elsa relaxed, “I've really missed your voice, and I don't want you to stop talking to me, but having your voice in my head is a little unsettling. Maybe we can talk a little now and save this for emergencies?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I'm getting kind of tired again...” Anna's eyes were drooping.

“Oh no, maybe you shouldn't be doing this! What if it hurts you?”

“Don't worry. I'm fine. I promise...” But Anna had put her head down on the pillow and was asleep again.

“Anna!” Elsa squeaked, unsure if she should wake her. Medically she could tell if something was wrong with Anna, but magically she had no clue. She called out to the first person who came to mind, “Nana! Help please, if you're there!”

The air in the apartment shifted and the sound of a cane tapping against the floor approached the bedroom, “You sound distressed child? Is something the matter?” The elderly fox lady appeared in the bedroom doorway, smiling.

“Nana! I'm sorry to trouble you but, Anna just fell asleep after doing something magical! I don't know if she's alright or if she strained herself or...”

Nana came into the room, carefully easing herself onto the edge of the bed, reaching out to place a hand on her sleeping granddaughter, “Oh! Well, she's awakened a new trick! Ho ho, she does make her Nana proud, but don't worry dear! She did exert herself a bit, but falling asleep like this means that her body knew when to stop even if she didn't. She wore herself out, but other than that she'll be fine. She should probably conserve her magic for healing right now, but I know how much she wanted to talk to you.”

“She always wants to talk!”

“Yes, but between the babble, I think there's a few important things she's wanted to say.”

“You couldn't say them for her?” Elsa asked. Nana had been gracious enough to act as a translator in the past.

“It's not my place,” Nana smoothed down the front of her kimono, “But it's also not so important that it can't wait. Anna's just being impatient. She knows you love her, but she wants very desperately to make things right again.”

Elsa reached out and stroked Anna's head, “But healing takes time.”

“You will both have to be patient. She'll sleep for a while yet. In the mean time, what can Nana do for you?”

“Oh! Oh no, please don't trouble yourself! I was just worried, but now that I know she's fine...”

“How about some tea?” Nana didn't wait for Elsa to respond, but got to her feet and made her way to the kitchen.

“Oh let me help you with that!” Elsa rushed after her, but stopped at the bedroom doorway, unsure whether she should leave Anna's side.

“Nonsense! I'm not so old as to need help with a pot of tea.” Nana's voice echoed from the kitchen. “Besides, when I'm done we can both relax and have a nice cup together. You can tell Nana all about her troublesome granddaughter, or about the weather, or about nothing at all. I'm here for Anna, but that means being here for you too Elsa.”

Elsa finally took a few steps from the bedroom threshold, then made her way to the kitchen. Nana didn't seem worried about leaving Anna unguarded, but Elsa couldn't shake her apprehension.

The little old fox woman was busy in the kitchen using a stool to get two cups out of the cupboard as the kettle steamed away on the stove. She gave Elsa a sideways glance when she came in, “You look a little worn out if you don't mind me saying. I know you want to take care of Anna, but then who's taking care of you?”

“I don't need to be taken care of!” Elsa cringed. She didn't mean to sound to irritable.

Nana continued unfazed, “No? Love isn't all giving nor all taking dear girl, it's both give and take. We all want to do nice things for the people we love, but sometimes we have to let them do nice things for us in return.”

Elsa leaned into the door frame of the kitchen, “You might need to tell Anna that.”

“Ho ho! She's stubborn that's for sure, but I'm sure she loves what you give her as much as she loves what she gives you.”

Elsa studied the tiles on the kitchen floor, trying to find something soothing in their familiar pattern, “I wonder sometimes if our relationship is balanced that way? Anna gives all the time, but I'm not really sure what I've done.”

“Have you not given your time, your affection, your tender nursing care?” Nana snickered at the last example.

Elsa laughed. “Yes, but is that enough?”

“I'm not the one you need to ask.”

“No, I suppose not.”

Nana set the table and Elsa let her bring over the tea. They sat together in silence. Nana didn't pry and Elsa let her mind settle, glad for the silent company.

Anna awoke in the late afternoon. At first she made no effort to “talk.” Both Nana and Elsa scolded her for exerting herself and told her she should only use her magic to talk to Elsa if it was an emergency. Anna seemed to relent and let them dote on her for the rest of the afternoon.

It wasn't until Elsa was getting them ready for bed that Anna “spoke” again to Elsa.

“Elsa, I don't want you to freak out, but there's something I need to say to you and I need you to listen, then I'll go to sleep and won't bother you again OK?”

“What is it?” Elsa crawled under the covers, then picked up Anna, putting the fox on her lap.

Anna snuggled into Elsa's stomach. “This is going to sound stupid but... remember when I told you when I was little I wanted to be a painter? Well, when I told my Dad he laughed at me, because I'm so uncoordinated and have the attention span of a gnat. I thought Mom would be more understanding, but in a way her reaction was even worse. To her, art was frivolous. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that I grew up to become a proper foxwife like I was supposed to be. It's not that I didn't want to be a good foxwife either, I really did, and I still do, but there was so much focus on that that I started to believe that was all there really was for me out there. I believed that was all I could do and would ever be able to do. The art lessons... you brought that all back, and it was so painful to remember. That's why I ran off. But then I realized my mistake! I realized that you saw me for more than just the fox, more than the dutiful daughter, granddaughter or wife. You saw me for me, and that's why you offered me that gift. That's why I love you so much! I've been waiting all week to say all this to you.” Anna's eyes slid closed and she fidgeted less than before, “Nana was right, as annoying as it was to wait, I needed to say it to you myself. So, if it's not too late, can I still accept your gift?”

Elsa remained quiet during Anna's confession, but she was so moved she had to choke back her tears, “Of course! Anna you are more than just a fox, or just a girlfriend, or wife! You're you and you're the most wonderful person I've ever met!” She bent forward and kissed Anna's head.

“Thank you Elsa. I mean it. You really are the best...” Anna's breathing began to even out as sleep took her.

“So are you.” Elsa stroked Anna for a while, even after the fox had fallen asleep. She sank carefully into the pillows, balancing Anna against her. Tonight she wasn't going to let go.

 


	9. Soba, Suds and Steam

It took another month before Anna felt she was ready to transform, but they waited six weeks just to be sure. Anna grew stronger and more belligerent by the day, until finally Elsa gave her the OK. It was strange to be human again after being a fox for so long. Anna had forgotten exactly how tall she was. Tall enough to reach the second shelf in the cupboard without having to stand on on her tip toes, but ever so slightly under the hight of Elsa's brows. Short enough that she had to tilt her head up for kisses, but tall enough to reach without having to jump up. She would miss sitting on Elsa's lap. Not that she couldn't still do that, but she weighed a lot more as a human and didn't think Elsa would find it all that comfortable, though there were other positions they could try...

Anna's mind ran amok with thoughts ranging from cute, innocent cuddles to more steamy ventures as she browsed through the cabbages in the supermarket. She insisted on doing some shopping now that she was well enough to change. As much as she appreciated the help from Nana and her mother, there were certain things Anna decided they needed to stock up on, and she couldn't wait to get home and cook everyone a great big “Thank you” feast! She had been dreaming of this for weeks. Everyone had been taking care of her, which had slowly driven her crazy, but today, she was back in action and couldn't wait to get started.

Reason – and doctor's orders – however trumped Anna's plans and Elsa insisted someone go with her to shop and help her with the cooking. Elsa knew how much it meant to Anna to be able to do these things again, but she also knew how taxing they could be, even if Anna felt better. She still wasn't one hundred percent yet, and Elsa insisted Anna accept help wherever it was offered.

So here she was, in the market, looking at cabbages with her mother hovering close by.

“You know,” Anna said without looking over her shoulder, “You could go get the soba or something else on the list. I won't faint in the minute you're gone.”

Her mother walked into Anna's peripheral vision and shook her head, “I'm here to help, and that means keeping an eye on you.”

Anna huffed at her bangs, blowing them away from her forehead. It shouldn't have been this annoying having her mother around, and yet it was. So many memories had been stirred up over the past six weeks and so many things unsaid began bubbling up under Anna's tongue, “Mom, how come you never wanted me to be an artist?”

Idunn's eyes widened, “Where did this come from?”

“Just answer the question. Please.” Anna gripped the side of the cabbage stand, her knuckles going white from strain.

“Anna honey, you were what, five or six, when you said that? The next week you wanted to be a fireman.”

“So you never took me seriously is what you're saying?” Anna held in her fury by staring on the vegetables in front of her.

“Anna what on earth...” Idunn put down the shopping basket and stepped closer, “What's wrong?”

“I've had six weeks to think about a lot of things is what's wrong. I... I remembered things, discovered things, but mostly I ended up with more and more questions.”

Idunn's voice dropped in warning, “And you thought the grocery store would be the perfect place to hash this out?”

“What difference does it make?” Anna said a little louder, “Are you uncomfortable because we're in public? Because people might see you arguing with your daughter and realize you're not perfect?”

“Anna!” Idunn was taken aback, “I've never said I was perfect.”

“No but you act it! No wait! You _try_ to act it! All the time!” Anna's frustration reached boiling point, “Sometimes I wonder if there's even a person under there or did a spirit of perfection eat my Mom?!”

Idunn took a step back, her face contorting. She looked like she might cry and Anna was sorry she'd let her mouth run.

Idunn held herself together, despite the trembling in her hands she couldn't hide. “Anna, I'm sorry! I've always wanted what's best for you, but I am far from perfect! I'm so far from even _pretending_ I'm perfect!” She slumped against the vegetable stand, leaning against it in the most undignified manner Anna had ever seen from her mother. Her shoulders hunched forward and she couldn't look at Anna, “I've tried so hard to do everything right, but nothing has ever worked out for me. I couldn't keep my marriage together, my mother thinks I'm a fool and my daughter resents me.” Tears threatened in the corners of her eyes, “I'm such a failure.”

Something snapped in Anna at her mother's admission. She had wanted to blame her mother for so many of their troubles, but the truth was that she had held them together as best she could. She was only human after all... well sort of.

Anna wrapped an arm around her mother, supporting her and bringing her upright again, “Mom! None of that is true! Don't believe it for a second! Dad's the one who couldn't hack it in your marriage and Nana and I love you, no matter what kinds of things we say. Things have been... kind of tense between us lately, but it's not your fault... OK maybe a little, but it's as much our fault as it is yours, it's... I love you even if I don't always understand you.”

Idunn reached out giving Anna a half hug before standing tall and wiping the tears from her eyes. “I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I always though I was saving you from making the same ones.”

Anna laughed, “By making me just like you?”

“It all seems rather silly in retrospect doesn't it? By trying to make everything perfect, I made you feel like you never would be!” Idunn chewed her lip searching her daughter's face, “Oh Anna! I just want you to be happy!”

“I am actually...” Anna tucked a stray hair behind her ear. There were so many things she thought she wanted to say to her mother, but now that they were talking – really talking – accusations began to fall to the wayside like the apparitions they were. “You know, when I was little I wanted to be just like you.”

Something twinkled in Idunn's eyes, “I always hoped you'd be better.”

“I don't think that's possible.”

“Well, happier then. That's all I want for you.”

Anna grew bolder, opening up to what was really on her mind, “And if I said I didn't want to be a foxwife anymore or wanted to be a painter or run away and join the circus?”

“Well, I'd be concerned about the last one, but honestly, Anna, you are already a great fox!”

“Really?!” Anna stared at her mother. She had to be joking.

But there was no trace of jest in her mother's face, “You're a better foxwife than I could ever hope to be.”

Anna's heart melted for her mother. How could she say that! Sure they had some rough times, but her mother was more fantastic than she could ever admit. “Don't say that Mom, you're still young you know. Hey, that guy over by the radishes is kind of cute.”

Her mother nudged her shoulder, lowering her voice, “Anna! He's at least 60!”

“It's the new 40!”

Idunn sighed, but couldn't fight the smile that found it's way crawling up her lips, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Love me?”

“Always.” Idunn leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Anna's bangs. She drew back looking satisfied, but added, “And, don't even think about trying to set me up with radish-man.”

“I'm just saying, your life is far from over. You don't have to live vicariously through me so much!”

“Do I really do that?” Worry passed over Idunn's features.

“You ask about my love life often enough! Maybe you should get your own!”

Idunn was about to protest, but bit the tip of her tongue. “I want to make sure you're happy first. Speaking of which,” her voice dropped and something suggestive came into the edge of it, “I assume you and Elsa will want to be alone after dinner, especially now that you're human again.”

Anna almost dropped the cabbage she had picked out. “Ah... About that... Elsa and I haven't actually, um... you know...”

“Really?” Idunn's eyebrows shot up, “Well I guess you haven't exactly had the time...” She placed a hand on Anna's trembling arm, “Are you nervous?”

It went against Anna's better judgement to even _have_ this conversation with her mother, but the woman was a sly old fox after all, maybe she could offer some advice, “I'm just not sure how to initiate things comfortably without scaring Elsa off. We've had some close calls, but that woman is a tough nut to crack. The struggle of my life...”

“Hmm,” Idunn thought for a moment, then her eyes lit up and her smile turned sly, “Why don't you appeal to her caretaker side? Ask her to draw you a bath, then ask for help washing your back, maybe some other hard to reach places...”

“Mom!” Anna didn't know whether to scold her mother or thank her. “That's. Brilliant.”

“You're welcome.” Idunn's smile became that study in demure grace that Anna knew so well.

She might not be the perfect daughter, and her mother might not be the perfect mother after all, but she was Anna's mother and hers alone, and in that moment, Anna was happy they were able to connect. She knew they would move forward from here.

* * *

 

Elsa was up to her elbows in suds, but she was almost finished washing the dishes. She was surprised Anna let her do them on her own, but the excitement of her first day as a human again seemed to be taking its toll on her little fox. Anna objected at first, but quickly saw reason. Dinner had been wonderful, a little celebration between Anna's family and Elsa for reaching this stage in Anna's healing. Nana and Idunn didn't stay long though. Elsa was ready to have them stay for tea, but they were probably tired from dinner's extensive preparations. They left early, leaving Elsa alone to wash the dishes while Anna relaxed on the couch.

Just as she pulled the drain in the sink Elsa felt Anna's presence ghost up behind her in the kitchen. Elsa didn't even have to see her to know Anna was there. “What is it?”

“Oh! Uh, I was just thinking, it's been a long day and I'm kind of tired and I was thinking how nice a bath would be... not that I didn't appreciate you washing me as a fox, but you know, now that I'm human again, it would feel so nice, and um... would you mind drawing me a bath?”

Elsa dried her hands on a towel and finally looked at Anna. She seemed a little nervous about asking for help and Elsa didn't want to dissuade her from doing so, “Of course!” She stepped closer brushing her fingers over Anna's arm, which elicited a shiver from the redhead. “It'll just take a minute.”

“Oh! Thank you!” Anna's smile brightened considerably, but there was still something shy on its edges.

Elsa didn't ask, but went into the bathroom and prepared the tub. As the water ran, she placed a towel on the floor and checked the towels in the linen cupboard. Then something at the back of the cupboard caught her eye and Elsa found herself grinning as mischievously as any fox.

Anna entered the bathroom, wrapped in a light robe, with her hair up in a messy bun, but she froze like an animal caught in headlights when she realized the lights had been dimmed and Elsa had lit several candles around the tub. Anna squealed in delight, bouncing up on her toes, “Elsa! Did you do this for me!? Really?”

“It was no trouble. Besides today's a special day!” Elsa made to leave, but the bathroom was tiny and she couldn't quite squeeze past Anna. Instead she stopped, as their hips brushed against one another and Anna looked up at her with sparkling eyes. Elsa reached up, tugging at the collar of the robe, “Did you need a hand getting in?"

Even in the dim candle light, Anna's cheeks were obviously flush, then something seductive flashed across her face, “If you wouldn't mind...” Anna undid the tie around her waist and let the robe slip from her shoulders.

Elsa took the robe, quickly turning to hang it on the back of the bathroom door, the flash of Anna's shoulders and the back of her neck burning themselves into her memory. She was almost afraid to turn back around, to see Anna fully naked and help her into the tub, but she was being silly. Elsa slowly brought her eyes from the robe, down to the floor, across it, to a pair of delicate feet standing at the edge of the tub, then upward, up marvelously freckled calves and thighs to...

Elsa caught herself staring, but when she looked again, she took in the whole picture of Anna's flushed and freckled skin lit up in the soft candle light as she reached forward to dip a hand in the water to test it.

Anna looked back over her shoulder, “Aren't you going to help me get in?”

“Yes!” Elsa's response was a little too abrupt. She realized then, she didn't even want to ask whether Anna really needed her help or not, because she wanted to be there, touching that soft skin, lowering Anna into the water.

Anna sank gracefully into the tub, almost purring as she leaned back into the water, “Wow this feels so good.”

Elsa knelt by the tub, swishing a hand around in the water, “Do you need help with anything? Maybe washing your back or...”

Their eyes met and something in Anna's softened, “Actually, would you like to join me?”

“Is this some sort of foxy magic at work to seduce me?”

“You're the one who lit the candles.”

Anna was right. This was something Elsa really wanted, something they both wanted. She nodded and stood, undoing the buttons of her blouse. Anna crossed her arms over the edge of the tub and lay her head on them, watching Elsa like a hungry cat.

Elsa suddenly grew self conscious, “Don't _watch_!” She huffed and turned around facing away from Anna. She felt the hungry fox's gaze drift away as she requested. Elsa shucked off the rest of her clothes as quickly and unceremoniously as she could, and went back to the tub. Anna was lying back, her eyes closed, but a devilish smile pricking at her lips.

“Ready?” Anna cracked open one eye slightly and leaned forward.

Elsa stepped in behind Anna, carefully lowering herself in as Anna scooted forward to make room. The tub was a bit too small for two people and the water rose dangerously close to overflowing as Elsa lowered herself down, squeaking in panic at the sloshing water.

Anna giggled, “Don't worry, it'll drain! The tub can handle it!”

Elsa didn't have much time to relax or adjust her position as Anna leaned back into her fully. Their warm bodies connected, skin to skin from legs to shoulders, sending a delicious warmth through Elsa's body. She sighed deeply, relaxing into Anna at last.

“This is so nice,” Anna tilted her head back exposing her neck to Elsa.

“Mmm,” was all Elsa could respond as her lips grazed the sensitive skin offered to her. She nuzzled her nose and cheek into Anna's neck, kissing it lightly and Anna melted in her arms. “This _is_ nice.”

Wet fingers traced Elsa's cheek as they sat pressed together in the tub, neither one daring to move or even breathe for a moment. The only sound was the excess water trickling down the drain. Anna moved first, dipping down and twisting around so she could see Elsa's face. “Thank you.”

Elsa snorted, nuzzling into Anna's ear, “Is this what you really wanted when you said you wanted a bath?”

“I don't think I could have ever imagined something this magical, but yes. If I'm being honest, I really wanted a moment to be close to you like this, to touch you, be with you...”

“Why didn't you ask?”

“Elsa! Do you have any idea how difficult you can be? You didn't even want me to watch you get undressed! How am I supposed to ask to be... intimate with you?”

Elsa sighed, feeling the weight of Anna on her chest as she exhaled, “You really want that don't you?”

“More than anything, but it's hard to know with you, how to ask, when to ask...”

“Ask right now then.” Elsa found herself open and willing, “Please. Whatever you want of me. I can't promise I'll say yes, but I want you to at least feel safe in the asking.”

Anna twisted further, adjusting her hips so she was almost sitting sideways. She leaned in close enough to kiss Elsa, but stopped, their lips a hair's breadth from one another, “I want to make love to you.”

Elsa rested her forehead against Anna's, tilting some distance away from her lips, “And how exactly would you like to do that while still recovering? I really don't think strenuous exercise is a good idea yet.”

Anna shrugged, “Lying on my back while you sit on my face can't be that strenuous.”

Elsa choked on air, pulling away to look Anna in the eyes, “Anna! You can't really...”

But Anna just raised her eyebrows daring Elsa to mock or defy her.

“You're serious aren't you?”

“Very. That's what I want, but Elsa, what do you want?”

Elsa sighed again, staring up at the ceiling, “This is nice. I like this.”

“You don't want anything more?”

“I didn't say that! I guess, I just like these little romantic moments, you know. I don't feel the need to rush into anything... though the thought of you lying naked on your back and...” Elsa coughed, returning her gaze to Anna, “Well, it does sound rather enticing.”

“Can we try?!” Anna lit up like a tree on Christmas.

It was almost too easy, Elsa wanted to make Anna work for it, if only just a little, “Maybe you should try to convince me a little harder.”

Anna's lips crashed into hers, hungry and desperate. Anna crawled up on her knees pushing Elsa back against the tub wall, forcing her tongue into Elsa's mouth.

Elsa broke away, “Well, it seems your vigour has returned.”

“I'll always have vigour where you're concerned!” Anna ran her tongue over Elsa's pulse while grabbing roughly at her breasts. One hand slid down Elsa's side and over her leg, to run back and forth, teasing along her inner thigh under the water.

Elsa felt her desire growing and she nipped at Anna's shoulder, reaching around, grabbing Anna's ample backside and pulling her closer. Anna arched her back and her fingers brushed over Elsa's folds.

Elsa shuddered at the contact, “Alright, I think you've made your point.”

Anna grinned seductively, wrapping her arms around Elsa's shoulders, “Should we move this to the bedroom?”

“I think so. I'd like to see what you look like on your back after all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Anna to resolve things with her mother. The tension between them is subtle, as was the solution. I think they just needed to say a few unsaid things to each other. I don't know. What do you think? At least they are starting to work things out (plus Anna got some foxy advice, and what do you know, it seems to have worked)!


	10. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we've reached the explicit chapter! Enjoy your smut!

Anna bounced all the way into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed, letting her towel fall around her, puffing out her exposed chest, and reaching up to undo the bun her hair was in. Cascades of fiery copper fell around her shoulders and tall fox ears grew from her head. She looked out from under long lashes, biting her plump, red lip, daring Elsa to make the next move.

Elsa felt her throat run dry. Anna, was so beautiful, it took her breath away, but she managed to square her shoulders and march forward, “What a lovely sight, but I thought we were going to see what you looked like on you back?” She shoved Anna by the shoulders, not too roughly, but enough that Anna fell backwards onto the bed without any resistance.

Elsa chewed her lip, her own towel falling to the floor. There was something extremely enticing about seeing Anna sprawled on her back on her bed and waiting for her, her chest rising as falling as her breaths quickened, her eyes hungry for every move Elsa made and that foxy little grin winding it's way across her lips.

Elsa slowly ran her hands up Anna's thighs then up and over towards the pink scar that ran across Anna's belly. The wound had long closed, but still looked angry and swollen.

“Hey,” Anna entwined one of Elsa's hands in hers, bringing it up to her cheek and pulling Elsa on to the bed towards her, “I'm alright.”

Elsa traced the contours of Anna's face, the heart shaped cheeks, delicate jaw, cute button nose. She loved every inch of Anna. “It's still hard to believe you're OK. I haven't seen you like this in over a month.”

“It will be fine Elsa!” Anna pushed herself back, leaning against the pillows and making herself comfortable, “See, I won't even need to move!”

Elsa laughed from shear relief and she crawled overtop of Anna, carefully placing her hands and knees along Anna's sides before lowering herself in for a kiss, “That's right! Stay put for once! If you're good you'll get a reward.”

Anna moaned into the kiss, “I think I'm already getting my reward.”

“Hmm?” Elsa traced delicate lines over Anna's breasts as she deepened their kiss, “But I thought you said something about wanting me to sit on your face?” Sparks of need flared across Elsa as fingers brushed lightly across her sex.

Anna gave her a cheeky grin, “Whenever you're ready.”

The fingers grew firmer in their touch, grazing over Elsa's sensitive clit. She sat up, straddling Anna's hips, searching her lover's eyes, “Are you sure it's alright?”

Anna nodded happily, flattening herself against the pillows, patting the spot by her head, encouraging Elsa to join her. Elsa carefully climbed up, knees on either side of Anna's head, grateful for the headboard to cling to. It was easy to lower herself down and hold her own weight, but she couldn't let go of her worry, “You're really OK like this? You're comfortable?”

Anna responded by bringing her head up and running her tongue the full length over Elsa's slit. “Very comfortable. Now lower yourself a bit more.”

Elsa shuddered, bringing herself in full contact with Anna's mouth. Anna's tongue felt heavenly lapping at her from underneath. Anna adjusted Elsa's hips easily with soft touches and seemed awfully content to burry her tongue deep within Elsa.

Elsa moaned, tilting her hips into Anna's face, letting her lover's tongue thrust deep inside her. She rode Anna's tongue for a while before Anna pushed her back and down slightly and began to lick at her clit. The sensation was overwhelming and Elsa felt her knees quiver. She was afraid she might fall so she clung harder to the headboard. Then Anna hit a spot that was perfect and Elsa ground her hips forward, “Right there Anna! Oh Anna!”

Her orgasm was powerful and beautiful and left her almost cold, sweating and straining against the headboard. Elsa let herself fall to the side, revealing Anna's glistening, wet smile.

The fox licked her lips, “That was amazing.”

“Yes!” Elsa's brain was still in a fog, lost for words, but as it cleared she brought her face close to Anna's and kissed her gently. “That was... wow.”

Anna looked rightly pleased with herself.

Elsa's smile grew predatory, “I think it's your turn now.”

“Oh! You don't have to, I mean I'm happy like this...”

“I think the patient protests too much.” Elsa ran her hands over Anna's body, settling on a breast and giving it's pert nipple a pinch. “She should really listen to her doctor's orders.”

Anna squirmed under Elsa's touch, “And what course of treatment does the doctor recommend?”

“Well,” Elsa shifted herself lower, pushing Anna against the pillows and and lifting her thighs, “The patient needs to remain on her back for a while, and should by no means do anything strenuous.” Elsa began to lower herself in between Anna's legs, “Of course if this is too exciting for the patient, we could postpone the treatment...”

“Don't you dare! I mean... please doctor, continue.” Anna lifted a leg and lazily traced circles on Elsa's back with her foot.

“Do let me know if there's any discomfort.” Elsa kissed along Anna's thigh, enticed by the smell of her. She laid her tongue flat along Anna's folds and watched as Anna arched her back in pleasure. “Try not to get too carried away.”

Elsa gently parted Anna's folds, running her tongue along them, taking her time to lavish all the attention she wanted on Anna. For her part, Anna seemed content to lay back and let Elsa do whatever she wanted.

Elsa stroked Anna's folds with her fingers, probing gently at her entrance. Anna whimpered bucking her hips forward, “Please!” Elsa slipped a finger inside. Anna was wet and warm and tight. She licked Anna's clit harder, while slowly pushing her finger inside.

“Elsa! M... more please!”

Elsa looked up from her work, arching an eyebrow.

Anna looked almost sheepish for asking, “ Another finger please!”

Elsa withdrew adding another finger to her new exploration. Anna threw back her head, pushing herself into the pillows, “Fuck! Yes!”

Elsa kept her movements slow, a steady, gentle rhythm, set not to disturb anything. Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, occasionally digging into the scalp and pushing Elsa's face a little harder against her, but Elsa kept her pace. Her free hand wound it's way up to Anna's stomach, tracing over the smooth skin against the scars. She held Anna firmly in place, keeping her still, until fingers wove themselves against Elsa's palm. She looked up to see Anna watching her, pressing their hands together against her stomach like an anchor, “I'm alright.”

Elsa needed to hear it, needed to feel Anna, solid and sound beneath her. She curled her fingers inside Anna, watching as her lover's back arched and her stomach rose into their hands. Anna's thighs curled around Elsa, trying to pull her closer and Elsa responded by enveloping Anna's clit in her mouth and sucking. Anna gave a low moan and shuddered as she exhaled. Elsa began to work her fingers a little faster, laying her tongue heavily against Anna's bud. Anna began to tilt her hips into Elsa's thrusts, then suddenly her walls tightened around Elsa's fingers and she gave a high pitched squeak that quickly became a voiceless scream.

Elsa held Anna as she rode out her orgasm, strong and slow, just like the pace they had set. Finally Anna's muscles relaxed, her skin twitching as a light sheen of sweat cooled against the air. Elsa crawled up beside her to kiss her, but Anna grabbed her before she could make it all the way up. They both fell together into a heap of satisfied, tangled limbs, tasting each other on their lips.

Anna came up for air first, “It was so hard not to move around!”

“How do you feel? Did you strain anything?” Elsa ran a firm hand over Anna's abdomen, but nothing seemed out of place.

“No. No pain, no straining. Actually that was really sweet and nice what you did.” Then something mischievous crossed Anna's face, “Just think what it'll be like when I'm healthy again!”

“I don't know if I'll be able to handle that!” Elsa laughed. “I liked it too, being sweet and taking our time. I liked it a lot.”

“Well, _you_ rushed a little when it was your turn I thought.”

“Maybe a little.” Elsa nuzzled into Anna's neck.

Anna sighed and let Elsa snuggle into her, running her fingers through her thick hair. The excitement ebbed and Elsa could hear Anna's heart beat slow, and eventually Anna's strokes through her hair stopped.

Elsa drew back so she could check in with Anna, “Are you tired?”

“Yes. I didn't want to admit it, but that took a lot out of me. And I have to go to the bathroom.” Anna wiggled her hips.

Elsa laughed, “Do you need any help getting up?”

“No I can manage. I just don't want to move right now.”

Elsa sat up, pulling Anna with her. “Come on.”

Anna slowly peeled herself away from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Elsa stretched and followed, going to the sink to wash her face. She let the steam rise from the tap, splashing the warm water across her face. As she reached for the towel, she felt Anna's hip against hers, bumping her out of the way as Anna bent forward to scrub her own face clean.

Elsa rubbed her face dry, holding the towel to her cheeks as she watched Anna wash. With her eyes still closed, Anna reached for where she thought the towel would be, but Elsa reached forward with it instead, patting Anna's face dry. Anna's eyes opened, bright sea-foam green against flush, freshly washed skin, peeking out from behind the towel. Elsa felt arms wrap around her waist pulling her close.

Elsa caught sight of their reflection in the mirror, holding each other so lovingly, “So this is domestic bliss?”

“I hope so.” Anna leaned into her sighing in contentment.

“Is it everything you've always dreamed of?”

“No.” Anna looked up at her, tears forming at the edges of her eyes, “It's better.”

 


	11. Epilogue

It was a beautiful day for Spring. The sun was warm, but the breeze cool and full of the scent of cherry blossoms. A gust of wind blew petals at Elsa's feet and across the picnic blanket as Anna unloaded their basket. Their cherry blossom viewing was fully underway and of course Anna had been dreaming of this romantic picnic all winter.

Elsa was so enthralled with watching the bubbling redhead ramble away about the picnic, that she had almost forgotten about what lay at the bottom of the basket.

“What's this?” Anna took out the little box wrapped in a bow. “Elsa you got me a present!?”

Not just any present. Elsa reached forward, wrapping her hands around Anna's still holding the little box. It took all her strength to keep her fingers from trembling, “Why don't you open it?”

“Yay!” Anna bounced up, throwing her hands and the little box in the air.

Elsa felt like she might be sick, but thankfully Anna was too busy with her gift to notice. The ribbon fell away and Anna lifted the lid, then stopped and her jaw dropped open.

“El... El... sa...” For the first time in her life Anna couldn't form a full word.

Elsa reached forward, taking the box, lifting the ring out of it and taking Anna's hand in hers. “Anna, you know how much I love you, but there's something I want to ask: Will you be my wife?”

Anna shook from her head down to her toes before throwing herself into Elsa's arms, “Yes! OHMYGOSHYES!”

Anna pulled away to wipe the tears from her eyes and Elsa slipped the ring on her finger. Words tumbled from Anna's mouth and she was so excited she was vibrating, “I didn't know you were going to do this! Oh my gosh! When did you get the ring? I'm not ready, I can't, yes I can, oh I want this so much, you don't even know! Elsaaaaaaa!” Anna's rambling devolved into a sob as she wrapped her arms around Elsa.

Elsa laughed, holding her foxwife in her arms, “I love you too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sniff. That's it guys. It's been one heck of a ride. Thank you so much for reading what I thought would be “just a little story.” This tale has really grown on me, and I'm thrilled so many people have enjoyed it!
> 
> I can't thank my reviewers enough! You guys are my inspiration and motivation sometimes, especially when the going gets rough. Thank you all for your patience and comments. I've really enjoyed reading everything you've said. Thanks to everyone who's followed this story and for those who found a new favourite too. Seeing those numbers makes me feel pretty successful, and they cheer me up a lot when I feel down. You've all been wonderful, so thank you everybody!
> 
> I decided not to explore the fox aging process vs humans in this story. Many people asked about it, and I tried to write it in somewhere, but it just didn't fit with the tone of the story. I imagine Elsa and Anna lead long happy lives together, and you should too!
> 
> So what's next? Will there be more Elsanna? More Foxwife? Maybe. I have this idea, it's not really a sequel, more like a foxwife universe smutfic with a good dose of random writing in it that I couldn't fit into the original story. Thing is, it wouldn't be focused on Elsa and Anna. They'd still be around, for sure, but I'm actually thinking of exploring Anna's mom as a character. It's so far out of what I'd normally write, but I can't get it out of my head. I have no idea if anyone would be interesting in reading this but if even one person says they'd like to, I'll probably publish it.
> 
> What would you like to see more of? Let me know! I don't want to guarantee I'll write it in a follow up, but you guys have been so good to me, and I'm open to your ideas!
> 
> You can always PM me here, leave a review, or chat with me on Tumblr (rustythedragon.tumblr). Don't be a stranger!


End file.
